Saving Grace redux in progress
by Sailor's Wife
Summary: Carter has McKay fly her to a trading settlement for a 2 day negotiation summit. On their way thru the world's atmosphere they were attacked by another vessel wanting to capture the jumper. Now both are in a sinking jumper, this time for real!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's been forever, actually a couple of years since I tended to this story. It was my first ever story and I got a bit burned out and side tracked. 11 additional fic's later, and while I can't say I've improved a lot, I _have_ improved. As such, I think this fic needs a MAJOR overhaul. So bare with me this winter while I pick away at it. Hopefully I'll finish it!

…..

Taking time out of his busy day to respond to some menial request was not on his to-do list for the day. He didn't have all the time in the world for anyone, even Sam Carter. Granted, she was hot and he often found his mind wandering many places she would likely deem inappropriate; but still, he was a busy man.

Sam looked up as he entered without knocking or greeting and plopped unceremoniously into a chair.

"Hey there Rodney." Sam said giving him a small slightly distracted smile.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" He huffed.

"Yeah, I need someone to fly me to Ja'leel for the trade summit"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "So why don't you have Lorne do it?"

"Because he's scheduled to take Teyla, Kanan, and Torrin to a visit to her people this afternoon and I'm not going to break that up. All other teams are off on missions or assigned to start missions before I get back. John was supposed to take me but since his arm is broke from that sparing accident with Ronin…." She gestured to indicate the obvious. "He did say he could still fly me with his one good arm, especially since it was a peaceful summit with our allies, but I'd rather he recuperate and have a pilot that can handle any trouble that could possibly arise."

"Well, then you don't' want me, I couldn't handle myself in a firefight, I'm not that great of a Pilot. I just _recently_ mastered flying in a straight line." He moved to stand up as if he was dismissed.

"Rodney" She said halting his movement. "I talked with Sheppard, he said you've been doing a lot of flying lately and are an adequate pilot. You've had _some_ combat and weapons experiences with the jumper and from reports are better with that than a hand weapon." '_Thank God' _ she thought. "Beside the point, everyone else is busy; you are the only one available"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say available, there is that mystery machine they brought back from M2R…" He started to ramble.

She cut him off."Rodney, you're going, you're my pilot end of story!"

"Fine." He snapped conceding defeat. "When do you want to leave?"

"In an hour, I'll meet you in the jumper bay"

He turned to leave and as an afterthought she said, "Get some lunch first, wouldn't want my pilot on the verge of a hypoglycemic reaction." She shot him a devilish smile as he turned around to quip back.

The look rattled his senses and the words on the tip of his tongue failed to form.

'_Dumb blondes, why do I always fall for dumb blondes. Ok, so she's not exactly dumb but let's face it, she's not me.' _Still her smile was disarming and he found himself at a rare moment where he was at a loss for words.

After faltering a moment he flashed a half smile, turned and left.

'_Well,' _thought Carter_ 'Commander or not I can still rattle him.' _She shook her head in spite of herself. What was she doing? Flirting? It was lonely at the top. There was no one else she was comfortable enough with to speak like that. Oh, she may make a joke now and again and flash one of her famous smiles, but even that was subconscious. She was full of life, loved life and as such had an "air" about her. She missed her team, missed her friends, missed their camaraderie, missed their fights and missed their banter.

She also missed being able to go out and turn a few heads. No one here was a stranger, and since she was commander of the base, it would be highly inappropriate for her to be on the prowl, even for some innocent fun.

Sam sighed and put her mind to the task at hand. She finished up a report, filled her pack with her necessary documents and decided that she too would grab a bite to eat before gearing up.

…**..**

McKay walked into the bay to find Carter already there, gear on the bench and panels open. Stylus in hand she held a tablet with the other. Her motions were fluid as she gracefully danced the stylus from one crystal to another, glancing down at the tablet now and again, sometimes nodding in approval over the results.

As McKay approached, Sam noted him out of the corner of her eye but never took them off of her task.

"Hey" she said. "Just checking things over, making sure all systems are fine before we go"

"I thought you had faith in my flying ability" he said in a grumpy tone. He was not thrilled to be going off world, or being her pilot. Not that spending time with her wouldn't be nice he mused, but he would be bored out of his mind and most likely hungry thru the whole summit.

"Rodney, I know you're not thrilled about going, but we have no other choice, so let's make the best of it OK?" the last bit was said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

'_Like you were my first choice anyway. I'm probably less happy about it then you'. _Then again maybe this is a chance to talk with him. Something she had been meaning to do since he revealed that things were strained between him and Katie while they and Keller were stuck in that hole. A few weeks later Katie had returned to Earth and she wondered how he was doing out of general concern for a member of the expedition and a friend, such that he was.

..

They finished their pre-flight checks, informed control that they were ready and were off for a 2 day summit on the planet of Ja'leel.

After exiting the space-gate Rodney informed Sam that they'd be to the summit in about 15 minutes.

Awkwardly Sam spoke. "So, uh…. How have you been Rodney?"

"Uh fine, why do you ask?" he was still a bit testy and a hint of his irritation was evident in his voice. However, Sam knew it was irritation over having to sit thru a boring summit on a primitive planet and not her inquiry.

Sam pretended to be interested in the control panel in front of her and avoided eye contact. "Well I've been meaning to talk with you and see how you were faring since Dr. Brown returned to Earth. I realize that was several weeks ago now, but things have been busy."

That was no joke; they had fought with wraith, outbreaks, lockdowns and the usual Atlantian drama day in and day out. Actually the past few days almost seemed like things had calmed down and allowed to return to "normal" activity (if anything on Atlantis could be considered "normal").

"Oh, that." He said awkwardly and a little under his breath as he pretended to be concentrating on the controls and their heading. "I'm fine. "

After a moment he took a breath and turned to look at her. "Actually it's odd, I haven't really been that upset. At first I figured it was because we've been kept pretty busy with one catastrophe or another, but even in the downtime…. I don't really know how to explain it, other than I just haven't been all that upset about it."

Now she looked at him. "Really?! I mean you practically purposed to the woman and you're not upset she left?" She was happy he was opening up to her, she really didn't expect him to. 

"Odd, isn't it?" "You could blame it on my lack of…. People skills, or emotion; but I find myself wondering why I decided to purpose in the first place"

She gave him a confused look.

"I know. It doesn't make much sense". "But the more I think about it, the more I think that I wasn't really in love with her. I liked her, yes and she was a great girlfriend." Smiling his arrogant, egotistical smile/grin he added, "I mean who can resist, _Dr. Rodney McKay_!"

Sam rolled her eyes and looked out the window to the scenery below.

Rodney continued rather humbly "I saw what my sister had. I saw her family, I saw that she could still be a great scientist and practically have it all. I guess I was a little… jealous" The last world barely audible.

Sam was silent, letting him get what must be a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts out of his head.

"I know at times… I can be a little hard to put up with"

Sam repressed a grin, a scoff and a few comments about that all at once.

"Katie put up with me, even liked me. So, I guess I decided to settle for what I could get. I don't want to belittle her and make her sound unworthy… Damn, I'm not doing a very good job at this… I guess I was just rushing my life after I realized my life was already flying by me."

A little taken back as to just how much Rodney had changed over the years. He was still pure arrogance, but there was something more, layers had developed and she found she rather liked it.

"I've spent my entire life engrossed in my work. Figuring things out, working for the military" Puffing up a little like a peacock he smirked and said "Saving the world and all that. I decided it was time to have a smattering of a normal life. I finally realized it was a mistake to rush into things."

Sam could relate to all of that. It was something she understood well. Focusing on work to the point where she would take whatever "best" she could that came along. Pete was a great guy, but not for her, she almost married him as well for all the same reasons. General O'Neill was another matter. What she felt for him was real, a real deep love. It took them both many years to realize just exactly what that "love" was. It was deepest friendship and the deepest understanding that two people could possibly share. Most people never found that, not in a friend, not even in a mate. They had found it on a deeper level than she had found it with Daniel and Teal'c. It took a few years of thinking that love was a romantic urge that needed to be suppressed, but after 10 years of life and death situations, being companions around the clock for most of that time, she had found a genuine, pure love with her teammates. It just went a little deeper with Jack.

She silently wondered to herself if she would ever find romantic love. She found loves deeper than anything most couples experience and it fulfilled her. But there was always that twinge when she would spy a young couple walking hand in hand in the park, the elderly couple arm in arm, or the new mom beaming with love and pride at her child as she strolled.

Sam made a mental note NOT to take walks in the park anymore when she visited Earth.

"I completely understand what you mean. I can sympathize. It's a very difficult life, the ones we've chosen. I mean I wouldn't do anything differently," slightly lost in thought she quietly added "except maybe NOT drink that stuff on that one planet…" 

"Excuse me?!" Rodney exclaimed, curiosity peaked and all thoughts of their conversation forgotten.

She flashed that characteristic brilliant smile of hers "Nothing, it was a mission about 10 years ago. Some lessons we all learn the hard way. Just take it from me, let the _locals _sample food and beverage and watch their reaction before diving in."

He wasn't about to let it drop when suddenly alarms sounded.

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, it looks like…"

A weapons blast rocked their tiny ship.

"What the hell!" Rodney grabbed the controls and tried his best to evade the attacker, failing miserably. '_Thank God for inertial dampener's_ he thought '_else we would have been thrown all thru the cockpit by that move.'_

"Rodney, I need you to focus! Bring weapons online"

Another blast took out their right drive pod.

The weapons display came up. McKay was obviously panicking, mumbling small oaths and curses under his breath

"Focus Rodney, you need to fire back" She placed a hand on his back for encouragement.

"I- I can't"

"Yes you can, just concentrate"

Rodney closed his eyes and willed 4 drones to attack the other ship. The drones sped out from the jumper and encircled the attacking vessel. They ripped thru its hull and tore the ship asunder.

An explosion rocked the jumper as it sped toward the planet.

"I think you got them." Sam said, relief evident in her voice. She looked over to find a frozen McKay. "Rodney. Rodney!"

"Hmmm?" was all he could manage, eyes still tightly held shut.

"Rodney open your eyes and fly this thing!"

"Huh?" he said opening his eyes.

They were speeding toward the planets ocean, land in sight. They were not going to make landfall, they were going to crash into the ocean.

When this thought finally dawned on him, his facial features twisted into a terrified expression as he mustered "Oh shiiii…"

And then they were under water.

Both froze for a moment, not really comprehending what was going on. Sam was the first to snap out of it.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Looks like inertial dampeners are still working, or we'd be lying somewhere injured."  
Rodney slumped back, let out and exasperate sigh and said "No kidding. Déjà vu anyone."

They looked at each other. Rodney, with an expression of defeat, Sam with a questioning look.

….

**A/N: I'm going to break this first chapter up. This fic initially started as a one shot and spiraled out of control, so I'm going to break it up better. **


	2. Chapter 2

….

Quickly and efficiently they both checked all systems.

"Ok" Rodney said in his "all business" tone. "Looks like the drive pods and communications are down"

"Well we still have life support, and power. We should be good for a little while" Sam said optimistically.

Rodney turned to her and scowled. "Easy for you to say, you've never been in the back of a sinking jumper before" With a pained look he stumbled his next words a little "Not... Not for real… anyway"

She shot him a quizzical look but he was already looking at his readings. She quickly lost interest and returned to her own tablet.

About a half hour later they sat down and discussed their readings.

"Ok" again all business Rodney revealed his findings. "We pretty much have all systems available to us except two for the three most important ones, the drive pods and communications, the third that's still with us being life support"

Sam looked over her own tablet before responding. "Well power may be a problem. It's fine now, but I'm concerned about some of these readings. I suggest we shut off all systems we do not need. Inertial dampeners… the cloak… and take down the heat to just comfortable." 

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Back to the freezing in the jumper part again" Sighing he made his adjustments while she made hers.

"One problem I've thought of." He said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen.

She gave him an 'I'm listening' look.

"We have no idea how deep the ocean floor is" he started. She nodded. "Hopefully we'll hit bottom before the windshield breaks or we implode. One problem I've seen and I'd rather not go thru again, is that landing can be a bit rough and cause micro fractures all along the hull allowing water to seep in"

Sam nodded. "That could be a problem."

Sarcastically and quite irritated Rodney replied "You think?" "Look I've been thru this before, it definitely wasn't any picnic. I was stranded in the back of a sinking jumper with a big bump on the head, hallucinating and trying to find a way out of it. Not to mention this was back at Atlantis and people knew I was in trouble and trying to find me." Getting increasingly frustrated he started gesturing wildly. "Here, no one knows we are missing, they think we're all hunky dory on some planet at a God Forsaken summit negotiating trade agreements."

"And" Sam added. "Were not due back for 2 days"

"Yeah"

"So we need to figure out a way to prevent hull damage when we hit bottom"

Assuming we make it to bottom before imploding"

"Let try to look on the Brightside shall we?" She gave him an encouraging wrinkle of her nose and slight smirk.

He was about to get into a heated debate when she cut him off.

"The jumper has the ability to turn the cloak into a shield right?"

A light bulb moment hit Rodney as she continued. "So if we..."

"Way ahead of you Blondie"

"Blondie?!"

Ignoring the remark, Rodney set out making adjustments on his tablet and touching points on the crystals within the panel with his stylus.

"There, all set. As long as power holds, and with a lot of luck, if we hit bottom sometime soon the shield will prevent us from hitting with full force. After which we can lower the shield and land with a little _bump." _ He flashed her a self-satisfied smirk.

"Well then. How about some dinner?" She offered.

"You have food?" He said looking like he hadn't eaten in days.

Sam just shook her head, silently laughing. "One thing I've learned in 10 years at the SGC, is always be prepared to fend for oneself for a few days. I packed 3 days worth of food for the both of us, and we can stretch that if you eat like a normal human and not your usual self" she said with a smile.

Sam sat down and took her pack. She pulled out a couple MRE's and tossed one at Rodney. "I also have a stash of power bars just in case" she winked at him.

He smiled. Even in situations like this she never lost her candor. If he had to be stuck in the back of a sinking jumper **again** he was glad it was with her… again. This time for real though. He wondered how that would work. Would the real Carter respond the same way as fantasy Carter? Fantasy Carter hadn't been any sort of typical McKay fantasy. In that instance she reacted to him as he thought she normally would have, if she had really been there. Would this time be any different? He mused.

…

They ate their dinner in near silence. After they finished they chatted a little about work, this theory and that. They argued a bit over physics until it was clear that it was late and they both needed some rest.

"Well, I think we should turn in for the night" Sam no more than got the words out when they felt a jolt knocking them both to the floor of the jumper.

"I think we hit bottom" she said as she did a metal assessment of her person looking for injuries.

"We did?" Rodney asked not quite sure that was a good thing at first. "Oh we did! That takes imploding off the table, we may just make it" He said with a relieved smile.

Sam grabbed a tablet and looked at the readings. "Well this isn't so good."

"Micro fissures?!" Rodney choked as panic gripped his body.

"No" Sam said shaking her head. But the shield has seriously drained the power."

"Right, the more it's taxed, the more power it draws"  
"I'm shutting it off." She touched her tablet with her stylus a few times. "There. Well, if we are going to last another 2 days or more we should conserve more power. Let's shut off the lights, we can use flashlights, and we'll reduce the temperature a little more. It'll get a bit uncomfortable but we should be able to keep it lower while we sleep anyway"

Rodney leaned over her shoulder and groaned at seeing what she had set everything at. "Speak for yourself, I'll freeze to death at those temperatures while I sleep."

"Not if we sleep together and conserve body heat" Sam said matter-of-factly as she started digging out a bedroll and space blankets from her packs.

"What!?" he said a little breathlessly. Rodney's mind reeled at what she just said, all its possible hidden meanings and possibilities. His brain practically froze as he tried to navigate his way thru the maze of thoughts that her nonchalant comment sent spinning thru his mind.

She could see a number of mixed emotions displayed on his face and in his posturing. He obviously read more into it than two people trying to keep warm. She shook her head and sighed.

"This isn't my first time stranded some place cold McKay. The best way to survive is to share body heat. That's all there is to it." Rodney still didn't look convinced. So she tried, "Do you know _how_ we found the Ancient outpost in Antarctica?"

He shook his head.

"While trying to gate home the worm hole jumped from the gate at SG-1 to the one in Antarctica throwing General O'Neill and I into an ice cave. We thought we were on an ice planet. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with the DHD. Jack was hurt pretty badly. I worked for days on the DHD to no avail. When exhausted I curled up next to him to keep us both warm."

She saw a pained look of jealousy cross his face and she smiled to herself.

"I spent 10 years camping out with my teammates on various worlds. While this type of thing may be a little new to you, it's second nature to me by now. So I am sorry if I seem too forward for you, but it really is our best bet for survival."

His senses coming back to him and finding his usual wit he said, "Well there's a bright side to this after all." A giant smile spread across his face as she looked at him questioningly. "Curling up to Colonel Sam Carter, now _that's_ a story in the making! I'm totally going to win the next round of "Best story for a beer"

"Huh?" Maybe she really needed to get out more since she had no idea what he was talking about.

"On the off chance we all go for a beer, the person with the best TRUE story gets his beer bought for him. It's kind of like the American military personnel and their Command Coins. The one with the most prestigious coin in the group gets his drinks bought for him."

"Ahh, ok, that I'm familiar with." She said with a nod. Her smile turning wry she said. "Just try not to enjoy it _too_ much."

He flashed her a smile and she strangely felt herself melt a little. Sam shook the feeling off and nestled into the makeshift bed, and patted the spot next to her and waited for him to settle in.

There wasn't much space to begin with, and with two of them jammed together they were practically entwined. They both awkwardly giggled as they tried to get comfortable. They finally came to rest with Rodney laying half tilted to his right and Sam snuggled up against him, head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled in close.

"_Wow, this is incredible._" Rodney mused._ "Real Carter is soooo much better than fantasy Carter. Tho, I wouldn't mind a little make out session with a topless Carter!'_

That thought, coupled with being entwined with the electrifying scientist/kick ass soldier made his pulse race, his heart flutter and his temperature to rise.

Sam snuggled into him and held him a little tighter, an act that was completely subconscious.

"You're so warm! I think we'll be just fine." She said.

He was warm and it felt nice, a little too nice. Maybe she was really too cold_._

"I've always run a little fast" He offered in way of explanation. "Fast heart rate, slightly high temp… I guess it comes in handy for something"

He could feel her smile against his shoulder as they lay there in the dark. Soon they started to nod off falling into a deep peaceful sleep; warm and sound in each other's arms.

…**.**

**Day two:**

They both awoke to icy cold temperatures. Their breath visible, but their bodies warm.

"Well good morning sunshine" McKay said cheerfully. For someone being stuck in the back of a sunken jumper for a second time in his life, he was fairing surprisingly well.

This was nice, VERY nice. Right now he could care less about being rescued as long as he got to spend every moment with Sam in his arms.

Sam didn't look up just snuggled him a little tighter mumbling something incoherent into his chest.

'_Oh yes, I could __**defiantly**__ get used to this_.' He thought.

His stomach however had other ideas and rumbled. Carter reluctantly untangled herself from her warm bedmate. "I'll grab us some breakfast."

Rodney grimaced and cursed his stomach for betraying him and causing her to leave him. He sat up at looked at the beautiful woman rummaging thru her pack.

'_God she is beautiful. Absolutely perfect.' _He allowed himself to gaze slowly over her entire frame.

She felt his eyes on her, checking her out. She let it continue unabashed for a few minutes allowing herself a small smile.

'_Ya know, he's not so bad. Kinda cute actually.' _She thought before suddenly stiffening as her sleep muddled brain caught up with the thought._ "Wait, what am I thinking? This is McKay we are talking about. Rude, arrogant, egotistical and obnoxious in the extreme.' _Yet there was something there she just couldn't put her finger on.

"MRE or power bar?" She asked interrupting the moment.

He opted for the MRE; she opted for a power bar and a bottle of water. Secretly she wished for coffee and a mirror. _'I must look like Hell.' _She thought_._

…

As they ate they kept stealing secret glances at each other. Smirks adorned both of their faces and a slight blush crept up both faces betraying the fact they were both thinking about something other than finding a solution to their problem.

After they finished they both sat in an awkward silence.

Sam was the first to speak. "We should probably see if we can get communications online and repair the drive pod." To which he simply nodded.

With that they got up and fell into a comfortable routine of analyzing and brainstorming. They moved around the cabin and cockpit with grace, as if in a sort of dance with each other.

Once they bumped into each other, crashed was more accurate. They stood there for a moment, body's touching staring intently in each other's eyes. Then his tablet beeped and they blinked themselves back to reality and continued in their work. Both trying to keep from analyzing just what that 'moment' was all about.

They got communication back online; however good that was considering they were so far below water the signal could never reach the surface. Both were shivering uncontrollably and getting tired. The drive pod was still offline but they were making headway, in fact they were close, VERY close to having it solved.

"Maybe we should stop and warm up, a nap sounds nice too. I could do with some fresh eyes on this to make sure we haven't missed anything." Rodney was hoping that his voice didn't betray his yearning to snuggle with her once more before they were out of this mess.

Despite the cold, he was having a grand time being stuck in the jumper with her. They had their squabbles about the drive pod and repairs on the communications. She proved that while she had spent the better part of the last 2 years being a soldier and a commander both on Earth and Atlantis she had lost none of her touch as a scientist, mechanic and a surprising mix of many other things.

During their lunch break he had learned that her preferred method of transportation was a motorcycle, she was a master lock picker and an adept fighter. She was also an expert marksman and had logged more than 100 hours in enemy airspace as a pilot herself in the gulf war. Which begged the question, why hadn't she received the ATA gene and piloted herself?

"Actually, that sounds wonderful" Sam said thru a yawn. "I think we're almost there, but one more night shouldn't make the difference."

A little too eagerly McKay kicked off his boots and wiggled down into the makeshift bed. Beaming he patted his shoulder and said "All warmed up and ready for you M'Lady"

Sam smiled and tried to roll her eyes at him. "You're hopeless you know!"

"Not hopeless, I have proof. You willingly shared this bed with me all night last night and not _one_ complaint."

She smiled as she sat down, not commenting. She reached over and snapped off the flashlight.

She snuggled back into the spot she occupied the night before, letting his warm body radiate thru her, warming her to the core. In fact she was a little more than warm; she was tingling and feelings she thought she shouldn't be feeling started tugging at her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you pilot yourself? With the ATA gene I'm sure you'd only need a lesson or two before you were an expert at flying the jumper"

"I'm not sure I can take the ATA therapy." She said, fatigue evident in her voice.

"Oh? Why?"

She twisted a bit so she wasn't speaking directly into his neck. "Between blending with a Tok'ra, having my mind tampered with and put into a computer, drugged, experimented upon and a whole host of other things, both Beckett and Keller think that it may not take and it may not even be safe to try."

"Oh…"

"I actually keep an injection with me in case I'm ever in a situation where I _have_ to use Ancient technology myself. But until that time comes, I'm content to have someone fly me. I mean who wouldn't want a chauffeur?"

"Mmmhh." He could agree with that. And honestly, right now he was not minding being the one to be her chauffeur. A part of him couldn't wait to stuff the fact he got to snuggle with their beautiful commander in Sheppard's face, but a larger part of him was just enjoying to moment to _have_ the moment.

The next few minutes passed slowly as they both just listened to the others breathing and relishing in the feeling of being entwined with each other. Sam kept trying to tell herself that she was just tired and he was a friend and that there was nothing more. Yet, whenever he'd shift or hold her a little tighter, her stomach would knot and her breath would catch. She wondered if he was feeling the same things or if he was still just _Rodney_ and confident and arrogant in his effects on women…

Rodney on the other hand was starting to have a very hard time relaxing. His mind reeled and he couldn't help but think about the possibilities with this woman. As much as he liked to congratulate himself on being master of the universe, he was finally allowing himself to admit that she was his equal as a scientist and far beyond him in every other aspect. For the first time in his life he felt small. Yet this woman was curled up in _his_ arms. Granted it was out of necessity, or was it?

He dared to move and absently ran his hand thru her hair. In a half doze she sighed and nestled her face in his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and it electrified him. He felt his body warm, his face flush and other parts start to respond. He was hoping she wouldn't notice.

Sam wrapped her arms around him a little further, then, without thinking, wrapped her leg around him. It was at that moment she realized just what effect their circumstances were having on him. She was disturbed, amused and thrilled all at the same time.

She pulled back a little, tilting her head up to look at his face. He tilted his head down to meet gaze. The light from the tablets' screen savers creating just enough light for them to be able to make out the others features. Across both faces there was a mix of desire and trepidation.

Rodney's fingers laced themselves into her locks of hair, and she gently pulled him into a slight roll to face her better. They froze and held their gaze. Each not daring to make the first move, but yet not wanting to pull away either. They seemed frozen in eternity. Then they moved as one toward each other, eyes flitting shut, lips hovering millimeters from each other. Hot breath was caressing each other's mouth. Before either of them could register what was happening their lips touched, ever so gently. Then more vigorously as they both pulled each other into a passionate embrace. They kissed deeply for several minutes, then both pulled back long enough to take a gasp of air then they were once more joined at the lips kissing hard, tongues darting and caressing.

Rodney's hands moved from her hair to caress up and down her back and across her hip and down her thigh.

"_She feels Amazing! She __**is**__ amazing!"_ His mind raced as sensations danced all over his body. From the feel of her pressed against him, to the feel of her curves under his hand. Her hot mouth furiously locked with his. It was better than he could ever have imagined!

She was feeling the same way. Her guard completely dropped. The voice in the back of her mind demanding to know what the hell she was doing was silenced. All she wanted was to know this man for something more than just a friend, for more than just "Rodney."

His hands found their way under her shirt to glide across her midsection. It was all either of them could do not too loose complete control at that moment. His hand glided across her ribs and up her back and God was her skin soft, like silk flowing under his hand. He had never been so turned on in every aspect of the word in his life. It was pure ecstasy.

Sam felt his hands under her shirt. The feel of his hand against her skin caused her whole body to shudder in response. He was being a gentleman about it though, not yet caressing any parts that she desperately wanted him to touch. It drove her wild.

This is not the Rodney McKay she thought she knew. **That** McKay would have gone right for it and been done with his pleasure. That was the McKay she had always envisioned. Who knew he was just SO good. Who knew that he was interested in pleasing her, in being a gentleman of all things? And who knew he could make her feel this way. Who knew he was such an **incredible** kisser. Who knew…

All Sam knew at that moment was that she wanted to _know_ him in every way possible. She pulled him half on top of her in order to snake her own hands under his shirt.

Suddenly the jumper rocked and groaned. The pair entwined on the floor caught in a heated embrace was jolted out of their frenzied passion.

"What the hell was that!?" McKay exclaimed.

"I don't know."

McKay groaned and under his breath said "perfect timing, something _had_ to happen"

Reluctantly they looked at each other a moment then pulled away.

Sam grabbed the closest tablet and stabbed it angrily. "Looks like a shift in the currents. Now that we have full sensor capability it looks like it's trying to push us toward a major drop off. Oh, NOT GOOD!"

He looked over her shoulder at the quickly before suddenly jumping up. "We need to get that drive pod back on line now"

They both furiously looked over their work thus far and made a few adjustments. "There, that should be it" Sam said.

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working" she snapped at the tablet rather than at McKay who was quickly trying to determine just that.

"I-Think…" He snapped his fingers, "yes that's it" without explaining her ran over to another panel, pulled it out, touched a few crystals in sequence with his stylus and the drive pods hummed.

"Ok good" Sam said as the jumper lurched with another forceful push of the current. "Now get us out of here"

"I'm on it" He said suddenly back in McKay mode.

Rodney sat at the controls with Sam hovering over him, one hand on the dash so that her long neck was next to his face. He took a quick second to glance at it and contemplated tackling her back to the floor, but another shudder from the jumper and he reluctantly sprang into action.

…

They emerged from the water and exited the planet's atmosphere. They dialed the gate and contacted Atlantis informing them of the firefight and damage to the ship and that they were coming home.

Rodney landed the jumper in the jumper bay. A medical team rushed to the jumper ready to assist them should they need it.

They took a minute before opening the jumper door just to stare at each other. Not saying anything, their looks spoke a thousand words. They were changed, and neither would be able to see the other in the same way again.

Rodney reached for the lever to open the door. Sam's hand shot out and stopped him. She gracefully moved into his personal space, slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle meaningful kiss that told him all he needed to know.

She pulled away and he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam grabbed a tray of food. One of the cooks came over and slid a cup of blue jello onto her plate all sneaky like. It looked like a cheesy attempt at a drug deal, but she smiled and thanked him.

Technically they were "out" of jello and had been for a week. It wasn't even her favorite desert, not by far; she had had enough of it in the countless times she had been cooped up in the infirmary over the years. But it was the thought that counts.

She noted Sheppard and his team sitting at a table on the balcony outside the mess hall. It was a beautiful day and lunch in the sun seemed nice. Since she was meeting with Woolsey in an hour to debate just why she was planning on giving the expedition such a long break over the holidays, she could use the relaxation.

She approached their table and John took his feet out of the seat next to him, and slid it closer so she could sit .. Rodney's expression was dark, the darkest she'd ever seen. To her surprise it got downright menacing when John had made room for her. Sam didn't know what to make of it. John had always been a flirt and this was _not_ the first time he had made such a gesture in Rodney's presence. But, she wasn't stupid and she knew it was jealousy. But, to the point of barely controlled rage, that really surprised her.

"How's it going today Colonel?" John asked.

"Great for now." I figured I'd come out here and join you guys in the sun before Woolsey shows up and I have to deal with him."

"Why is he coming again?"

"It's a surprise I am working on for _everyone_ here at Atlantis and the IOA isn't exactly thrilled with the idea."

"Oh? Care to enlighten us?"

"Didn't I just say that it was a surprise for _**everyone**_ here at Atlantis?"

"Well yeah, but as your second in command I feel it's my responsibility to know everything that goes on around here, secret projects and all." He smiled and his eyes glinted.

_I really wish he wouldn't look at me like that with Rodney around. Especially with the mood he's in. Though, the smile is nice and he is a charmer, it's a little rude at this point in time. Can't he see what it's doing to Rodney?_

_Maybe that's the whole point. Is he just trying to annoy Rodney and not completely realizing just how much duress it's causing him? Or is this a battle between the two for my attentions?_

Sam tried to push the concept from her mind but failed.

_I can understand why Rodney is so upset; he probably thinks he doesn't stand a chance against John. He doesn't call him Captain Kirk for nothing!_

"Nope, not even you. I want it to be a nice surprise for everyone, and if it falls thru, then I haven't gotten anyone's hopes up only to have them dashed."

"Wouldn't be the first time you've done that." Rodney murmured under his breath. Luckily the comment was inaudible to everyone, except maybe Ronin.

"Hmmm… what was that McKay?" Sam asked.

He just grumbled and poked at his untouched food. The rest of the team had finished long ago.

"He's been like that since yesterday. I think he's upset he missed our sparring match yesterday." John shot Carter another one of his smiles that could make lesser women melt.

She couldn't help but return the smile.

McKay was about to snap, he was going crazy! Ronin spoke up, "Sheppard, you ready for some training?"

"What? Oh right, yeah!" "He's gonna teach me some new moves, so you'd better watch out. The next match _I_ win!"

He winked at her as he stood.

"Then you'd better train hard!"

_She couldn't believe he was openly flirting with her, in front of the whole team! He'd always been quite flirty when it was just the two of them. While nice, she wanted it to __**stay**__ private. There were so many reasons this was oh so wrong, and what he was doing to Rodney right now was one of them. She responded as she did so she wouldn't cause any shift in their relationship, __**professional**__ relationship she almost screamed. It was killing her to see Rodney in such a state. While he'd always been a little dark and pessimistic this was a new low, by miles._

The two left and Teyla excused herself as well.

Rodney stood to leave but she stopped him.

"Why don't you keep me company McKay?" Her voice sounded like a mix between giving an order, genuine want and concern.

He wanted to leave, to be anywhere but next to this intoxicating woman who, in his mind, had made her choice in who she wanted. And it wasn't him. Never the less, he sat back down.

He refused to look in her direction, just sat there with a fork in hand staring at his plate.

When everyone was gone she reached out and took his hand.

He softened and felt himself melt. He almost felt like crying. He was so confused and so incredibly hurt.

"Rodney what's wrong?"

He couldn't speak.

"Actually, you don't need to answer that. I think I know. We haven't had a chance to talk since we got back from Ja'leel. And while John is being, well, _John_, I see it hurts you."

He looked up at her making eye contact for a brief second before looking away. In that moment she could see just how hurt he was in the tears that were brimming.

"Rodney, there's nothing between John and I. Nothing at all. He flirts and teases just like he does _every_ woman he meets. It's flattering and completely expected. It's just _him_, his… _way_."

Rodney felt exhausted, weak and near collapse as his mental and emotional barriers broke down. He pulled his hand away and buried his face in his hand, taking deep, slow breaths.

Sam's heart wrenched. _I didn't know he could hurt this much, that he could __**care**__ this much. I mean, I always knew he liked me, and in the jumper… well, he showed a side I never knew he had. But this, this… it's too much._

Sam didn't know what she was feeling. She knew she enjoyed their flirting and their "moments" in the jumper. But she didn't know how deep her feelings went. She now knew how deep his were.

They sat silently for a bit, and then Rodney removed his hands.

"I did see the sparring match yesterday." "At first I thought it was hot, seeing you like that. You, all toned and sweaty, sticks in hand, trying to beat Sheppard's ass." He allowed himself a small but weak grin at the memory. "Then I saw the way he was looking at you and how you won the match. I then realized I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell." 

Sam's stomach knotted even though it was exactly what she had been suspecting.

He continued, "When I saw how much you rattled him and the smile you had on your face… Well… You, you deserve better than me"

Sam was about to interrupt but he held up his hand.

"Let me finish." "You deserve someone on more equal ground. Someone that can do all the things you can do. Someone that can give you a run for your money in the sparring circle, someone who can shoot as good or keep up on a run. Someone who's not terrified to be on a motorcycle at 100mph or dog fight in a 302. You need someone who can keep up with you and I'm not that person. As much as I wish I was everything he is. You are so far out of my league! And he's not a stupid jock either. Did you know he passed the MENSA test?"

Sam nodded.

"Anyway, I'll stop pursuing you. I know John's interested and I'm no competition."

"Rodney, I'm not interested in John. I don't need someone who can ride motorcycles or shoot. I don't need Casanova. I know you don't feel like you are good a match because you can't be a soldier, but did you stop to think that after _being_ a soldier and surrounded by soldiers, hell even raised by a soldier! I may not _want_ a soldier?" 

Rodney had never thought of that before. He had just assumed she wanted someone more like John and less like himself.

"I… I never even considered it. Does that mean you want me then?" He grinned and his mood perked up in an instant.

She blushed and looked at her food smiling. '_Finally, he's starting to act like himself!'_

"Maybe, I haven't quite figured out exactly what I feel yet."

He looked crestfallen.

"I do know I feel something though, and it's more than just friendship." With that she tossed him her jello cup.

Surprised, he caught the cup. "I thought we were all out, and that more wouldn't arrive for weeks."

She dazzled him with her trademark smile. "Yeah well, being the base commander _does_ have its perks."

"Thanks Sam." "Hey, do you-?"

HE was cut off mid-sentence by a voice over the radio.

"Colonel Carter to your office please. Mr. Woolsey is waiting for you."

*Sigh* "He's nearly an hour early." "I'm sorry Rodney; I hope we can continue this later."

She got up and turned to leave. She hesitated a moment and then called back over her shoulder, "Enjoy the jello!"

He smiled to himself, feeling exhausted physically and emotionally but **happy** in the warm sunshine"

**A/N:** **Ok, so this chapter is a little somber. I was having a bit of writers block with how to resolve a lot of the tension between them without having them jump in bed just yet.**

**I have the outline for the next chapter (I actually had that done first. It's humorous and flirty). I don't think there are many more chapters to go in the story but there will be probably at least 3 more. I'll continue writing this evening while the kids' are interested in coloring and after they go to bed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if you like it, have issues with it and/or you want more! The encouragement will be worth the sleep loss!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I lied about this chapter being funny. I needed to get something out of the way before I could jump into funny. Luckily the kids are behaving and content amongst themselves and I was able to get this written really quick. Will work more tonight after the kiddos are in bed. Next update, maybe late tonite or tomorrow morning, hopefully **

"Mr. Woolsey!"  
"Colonel Carter."

"Thank you for seeing me. I know my request seems a little unusual considering our position here, but I feel it's greatly needed or the safety and sanity of this expedition."

"Well the IOA does think the amount of down time you have requested is a bit extreme."

Sam sighed and sat back in her chair. "Things have been tense and crazy on Atlantis ever since Dr. Weir and the first explorers stepped into the city. Everyone here has been under extreme amounts of pressure and stress sometimes for days and weeks straight with little or no sleep for nearly 5 years now. I don't think that it's unreasonable to take a decent 'stay-cation' for the holidays.

"Members of this expedition are granted 3 weeks off a year, in which they may return to Earth or relax here on Atlantis to unwind. Do you suggest that is an unacceptable amount of time?" 

"Yes, yes I do!" "This isn't some cushy desk job in the civilian world; this isn't even typical military duty. What we face here is pressure in the extreme. Day in and day out we have hostile forces attempting to destroy us and Earth, and everyone else in _two_ galaxies."

"This is exactly why it is dangerous for so many people to be off duty all at once for such an extended period of time."

"I'm not suggesting we leave Atlantis unmanned or duty free. Everyone will remain here. The farthest one would be able to travel would be the mainland, and even that would not be in a significant force. We would all be here or close by should an emergency arise." "The people here, many of whom have been here going on 5 years, are at their breaking point. People are getting testy and I've had to quell fights or bring disciplinary action against some of the people here for fights. "

"Everyone here was hand selected and knew what they were getting into. Protocol is tour of duty is limited to a year for military personnel and 2 years for civilians."

Sam checked her tone and anger. "Yes, that is _protocol_ but you know just as well as I do that most people here have been here **way** past their tour of duty. Half the military, especially those in senior positions have been here from the start. Many of our civilian staff has been here just as long too." "And I'm sorry, but no one here knew _exactly_ what they were getting into. No one could have fathomed everything that has happened since that first wormhole was formed." "Hell, **I** didn't even know exactly what I was getting into, and I know better than pretty much anyone that could have possible step thru that gate what to expect."

Sam took a deep breath. Woolsey remained quiet waiting for her to finish her rant.

"They've had to deal with deaths of friends, acquaintances, comrades in arms, their leader and even the doctor that saved almost every life here at least once. These people **deserve** to relax." "The galaxy is relatively quiet right now. I couldn't think of a better time with the approaching holidays to have this opportunity before the next disaster strikes. It may make the difference between being pressed past the breaking point or victory in the next crisis."

"Well, you certainly have made a good argument for the holiday." "In fact I had already convinced the IOA to approve your request based on the same arguments before I left Earth."

"Then why? All this?" She made a sweeping gesture to indicate the entire conversation.

"Let's just say I wanted this conversation to happen. It will come in valuable during your next performance review."

It was then she noticed the tape recorder in his hand.

She smiled.

"Is there anything else?"

An amused look spread across her face. "Why yes there is! The next transmission is due in 2 days. I want the wormhole to open from earth and a Christmas tree sent thru, a Colorado pine."

"Why don't you just cut a local tree or have a team bring something back from another world."

She just gave him a defiant stare.

"Right." "I suppose you want a box of decorations sent thru too."

"Why Richard! How thoughtful of you!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be headed back now." "Happy Holidays Colonel Carter."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Woolsey."

With her permission secured she had everyone report to the mess hall.

After everyone gathered, Carter stood on a table and addressed the crowd.

"Your attention please!"

The chatter continued, everyone was curious as to why they were called to the mess hall en masse.

Your attention please!" She screamed again.

When that didn't work, Ronin pulled his gun and sent a blast flying over the heads of those in the crowd and took out a plant that had been hanging from the ceiling in the far corner.

The crowed immediately hushed. Sam rolled her eyes. "Thank you Ronin, but did you really have to kill the plant?"

He shrugged, "Got their attention didn't it?"

With a deep breath she sighed then turned to the crowd.

"I know you all are wondering why I called you here. I hope those crowding in the hall can hear me." "This afternoon I met with Mr. Woolsey to secure permission for a little plan of mine." "We are coming up on the Christmas season. And while I know not everyone here celebrates the same holidays, it is a general consensus that this time of year is a time of celebration back on Earth."

"I feel that everyone here has given above and beyond what _anyone_ could have ever asked or expected from you from the moment the first teams set foot on Atlantis. Everyone here deserves a much needed break!" "That said, our mission here is such that we cannot leave the city vacant or unmanned, even for the holidays." "Instead, as of 0800 tomorrow morning the city of Atlantis will be on 'Holiday Routine'.

Sam looked out over the crowd and saw looks of glee plastered to many of the faces of the armed forces, and a few bewildered looks from civilians."

"While the members of the military are familiar with this term I will clear it up for any who may not be familiar with it." "I have acquired permission for us to have 2 solid weeks off."

A cheer erupted from the crowd. Whistles and squeals of delight sallied forth at a deafening volume.

"Quiet! **QUIET!**"

Ronin sent another blast into the already charred plant. Sam shot him a disapproving look as the noise died to a murmur.

"As I was trying to explain, the military, medical and the service staff will have to rotate. You will be split into two groups. The first group will be on duty on the first week of 'Vacation'. The second group, the second week of 'Vacation.' " "You will have duty sections within the two sections so you should still have a significant amount of time off even during your rotation." "We will be operating with a skeleton crew." "We will also be holding festivities. You can put in requests for certain forms of entertainment and festivals. We will also need a lot of volunteers for the activities and once we have come up with a list of approved activities, signup sheets will be posted for volunteers."

"Now there are a few catches." A few groans could be heard amongst the crowd.

"No one not already approved will be allowed to return to Earth or off world. You may requisition to go to the mainland but space will be limited as we do need as many people as possible here in the city in case anything does happen." "While I am approving the consumption of beer, wine and egg nog, there will be no hard alcohol and I don't want to see people plastered. I know you deserve it but I need everyone to exercise restraint and insure that they are still functional in case of Emergency." Those on 'Holiday Routine' will _not_ be allowed to drink on the week they are on duty.

"One last thing. In 2 days we have a scheduled dial in from Earth. At that time we will be receiving a Christmas tree. A real Colorado pine and decorations. I need volunteers to come to the gate room to take the tree and set it up here in the mess hall."

"That will be all"

The crowd resumed its roar as Carter stepped off the table. The city was abuzz within minutes with people making plans and passing ideas back and forth.

"Well, that _was_ quite a surprise." Sheppard said to Carter as her feet touched the floor. "I thought we were only going to have Christmas and New Years off."

"Well, everyone here deserves it. It can be a little nuts dealing with what we deal with around here day in and day out. Right now we just have to pray the galaxy remains quiet until after New Years."


	5. Chapter 5

Rodney got a good night's sleep that night. He still wasn't sure about him and Carter. He didn't know what, if anything was really between them. Still _very _confused, he showered and made up his mind. For the time being he was just going to be his usual self, and see where it got him. After all, he certainly wasn't acting when they had been trapped in the jumper, why should he start now. She did kiss him after all and he wasn't even thinking about competing with Sheppard.

Rodney had caught him a few times eyeing her up and down. He still got severely jealous when he saw it, but decided to ignore it. Their conversation the day earlier had put him at ease, or at least a little. He'd never fully relax; she was just too stunning and too rattling. His fears over competing with John however, he was able to push to the back of his mind. For now.

He still needed to think and he did his best thinking when he was working. He and Zelenka were supposed to work on the jumper he and Sam had been trapped in today. Well, that was before the announcement of the down time. But they both had agreed to work on it anyway seeing as though they had nothing else to occupy their time until events were set up.

He went to his lab to get a few things and pick up Raddick.

"Hey, you ready to fix that jumper?"

"Almost, just let me finish this real quick and I'll be ready to go." Zelenka typed away on his keyboard, occasionally squinting at the screen and adjusting his glasses.

Rodney grabbed his bag. He stopped and looked around. _Something wasn't right, something out of place maybe?_

"Raddick?" "Is there something different in here? I have this feeling something is… odd, or out of place…"

"No, nothing's out of place. Colonel Carter put everything back where it belongs. I warned her not to leave anything out of place or you'd have a proverbial cow."

"Wait, what was she doing in here?"

"Fixing that naquada generator you've been meaning to get to for a few weeks now."

"Oh, really? And why did she decide to come in here and do that?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her that."

"Oh, trust me I will." Rodney's was irritated, just like Raddick knew he would be.

Rodney walked over to the generator. "There's no way she could have fixed this already. I already assessed the damage; it should take a day at the least to repair."

"Well she did it in an hour."  
"An hour?"

"Yep, amazed me too. I asked her how she was able to do that and she just shrugged it off as nothing unusual and said that she designed them, so for her it was easy, that she had an unfair advantage."

"Hmmph." "Let's go"

"But I'm not finished."

"Yes you are" with that Rodney grabbed Zelenka by the shirt and dragged him away from the computer.

_He'd have a talk with her later that was for sure. He wasn't really upset that she had fixed the generator; though he was a little peeved she had done it so quickly. And from his look ove,r it was done correctly too. But, he couldn't be sure until he tested it. _

'_But I should be annoyed. She had no right to go into my lab, mess with my stuff and complete MY work, and show me up in the process.'_

_In a flirty way though it was kinda cute and thoughtful. He was sure she was messing with him and decided to take her up on this intellectual challenge. He was going to hold nothing back. If she liked him, she liked __**him,**__ competiveness and arrogance and all._

_Keeping an annoyed expression on his face, just for appearances, he inwardly smiled. He could play this game too._

They entered the jumper bay and walked over to the jumper in question, only to find Sam in the forward section, equipment already hooked up, ear buds in, humming to music as she worked.

_She knew he was there and Zelenka too, but chose to let them think she was too engrossed to notice. A good scientist would be, she however was a soldier as well and very aware of her surroundings._

Rodney approached her and pulled on the cord to her ear bud, popping it out of her ear.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing Blondie?" He sounded pissed, but his eyes danced with a flirtatious joy.

She immediately caught on and countered, "Uh, working? I didn't figure you'd even be out of bed yet knowing how late you like to sleep."

"Oh so spying on me in my quarters are you? Ya know next time don't' be so sneaky like and join me for a romp."

_Ohhhh, he won that round. He smiled pretty pleased with himself._

"You know I'd _never_ be into that"

"Oh really, then what is it your _into_ then other than hanging around doing my work for me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get into my pants."

A few marines and Sheppard's team had been at other jumpers in the bay and came close enough to eves drop and still stay out of site. Raddick joined them outside the jumper, not wanting to be anywhere near them when she decided to kick Rodney's ass. Outside they all stifled giggles like school girls.

"Well maybe I like to use my mind for something other than filing out requisition forms. I'm a brilliant scientist, even more so than you if you seriously thought it would take a day to fix that generator. And I find this relaxing, best day off ever."

No one could see their expressions inside the jumper. Their eyes glinted and slight smirks caressed their faces. They were having fun, a lot of fun "arguing" back and forth.

"Well it's not exactly your brains that come to mind when I look at you Blondie, and you have to admit I am a handsome man…"  
"Oh don't start with me McKay!" She held a tablet in her hand and stood in the forward section. While enjoying their little 'tete-a-tete' they kept a respectable distance from each other knowing they were being spied upon.

"Hey I can't help it if I have a thing for dumb blondes."

Outside the men listening and daring to peak at the interaction or _altercation_ in their minds got shocked looks on their faces. They moved in closer to get a good view. They knew he had taken it a step too far and was expecting him to be laying flat on his back with a black eye or broken jaw at any moment.

Sam paused momentarily, then smirked sarcastically as she held the tablet I her hands and said "Go suck a lemon!" and promptly tapped the tablet sealing the door shut between them.

"Excuse me!" Rodney squealed and started beating on the door demanding to be let in.

Outside the men were doubled over, their stomachs hurt from laughter and tears streamed down their faces. They were trying to keep their balance by leaning onto one another but still stumbling around as they howled.

Through gasps, squeals and outright laughter they could hear Rodney pounding on the door, yelling incoherent threats at it.

"And since when are you able to operate Atlantian tech?" his demand for answers drifting out of the jumper.

The marines were the first to leave and then Sheppard's team told Raddick they'd catch him later and good luck with 'Mr. Suave.'

They had to admit, she was good, very good. They all found a renewed respect for their illustrious commander in the past few days. After holding her own and winning the match with her 2IC, to bullying (or so they thought) the IOA in giving them time off, to putting Rodney in his place… Who _wouldn't_ love this woman?

_Rodney worked furiously on getting that door open. He wasn't really mad; in fact he was quite turned on. Once he got that door open he would shut it again as soon as he was through it and pin her to it. He'd only kiss her. A conclusion he came to considering people would still be within hearing range, but for all they would know they'd be arguing all over again._

Sheppard and his team approached the jumper. Their stomachs still hurt but they had to see what had happened since there were no reports of McKay landing in the infirmary.

"Raddick." John nodded as he approached the jumper.

Raddick was working on some panels in the aft section of the jumper. Rodney still had his tablet hooked up to the panel closest to the door.

"He still trying to get in there?"

"Yes, he's been at it for over an hour now. She locked him out with an encryption that he has yet been able to undo. It took him 5 full minuets of pounding on the door before deciding to try and break in, by that time she had locked him out and gone on working."

"That's funny. He hasn't given up yet?"  
"No and Colonel Carter has made significant progress on repairs up there too. In fact she almost has what can be done from her end of the jumper complete. I've never seen anyone able to works so fast and efficiently in my life, she's twice as good as he is" Raddick gestured in Rodney's direction.

"I'm right here, I can hear you, you know!" "And for the record, she is not smarter than me or faster than me, I just have more to do and more on my plate than she does." "She's doing this for fun… It would be like comparing apples to oranges, I'm clearly the more brilliant mind."

John's smile reached ear to ear matching those of his team and Raddick. "If you say so Rodney"

They turned to leave just as the doors opened.

"He finally got it." John said.

"No… No, he didn't, she opened them" Replied Raddick.

Carter stood there beaming. "All done with up here, I'm sure you boys can handle the rest." She winked at Rodney who still stood there staring at her dumbfounded.

_Boy, did she rattle hi!. While he could banter and argue with her, there was something about her glowing personality, her smile, and cute little gestures rocked him to his core. It was just too much. Body frozen his eyes scanned her up and down. Her hair was in a loose braid with wisps accenting her face. Her 'monkey suit' hugged her body in all the right places. He skin was smooth and creamy. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires. He couldn't speak, hell he couldn't think!_

"Who's up for lunch?" She said beaming proudly.

He finally snapped out of it enough to mumble, "For once I'm not hungry"

"Oh, you don't mean that. C'mon let me buy you lunch so I can make up for denting your ego when I won the argument."

With that he snapped out of it completely, refreshed and ready for round two.

"You didn't win! You slammed the door in my face, you ran away from the argument, which means _I_ won."

"Oh I don't think so!"

John interrupted. "Would love to, but we just ate and need to finish checking out these jumpers and prepping them to ferry a few people over to the mainland tomorrow for a little beach party."

"I'm not hungry either." Raddick said in an effort to avoid witnessing yet another argument between the pair.

"Alright then, McKay, just you and me."

"I've been waiting for years to hear you say that."

Sam rolled her eyes and started off in the direction of the transporter.

John held him up. "You'd better watch it Rodney. You keep at it and she'll kick your ass. And she can pack a lot of power in that body of hers. Trust me, I'm _still_ sore from our match the other day and that's saying something."

"Are you saying this out of general concern for me? Or are you afraid she likes me more than you?" There was no humor in his question.

"As a friend, be careful. It may be fun messing with you McKay, but I really don't want to see you hurt, physically or mentally." 

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before flirting with her so much in my presence."

He moved around John and jogged off in the direction of the transporter.

**Preview of the next chapter:**

When Rodney caught up to Sam in the transporter she shut the door and grabbed him roughly, firmly planting her lips to his. His mind froze but his body responded. He loved the way she took control!

She pulled back and tapped the display behind her as he caught his breath. They did not go in the direction of the mess hall…

_**A/N:**__ Ok, I hope that was not a little overboard. I just love the banter and arguing between these two. I see them as the couple who gets into a heated argument and as their tempers' rise, so does their lust until they tackle one another._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ It's been a rough few days. Sick kids and a baby teething along with a cold. Been tired and cranky and picking fights with my husband. Even if I had time, that type of environment is not conducive to writing a slightly humorous romantic fic._

_All better now but still a little tired, so here it is!_

**Chapter 6**

When Rodney caught up to Sam in the transporter she shut the door and grabbed him roughly, firmly planting her lips to his. His mind froze but his body responded. He loved the way she took control!

She pulled back and tapped the display behind her as he caught his breath. They did _not_ go in the direction of the mess hall…

Before he knew it, he was standing before the door to her quarters. She looked to make sure no one was looking and waved the door open.

As soon as the door closed Rodney decided he would give her a taste of her own medicine and pinned her to the wall. His arms circled her waist as he pressed his lips roughly to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and fingers raked through his hair. They kissed deeply and frantically. Years of sexual repression coming to the fore.

Rodney dared to move his hands under her shirt to caress the bare skin of her back. Goosebumps ran up her middle and she pulled him tighter to her. Suddenly she pushed him back just a little and quickly untucked his shirt. Following her lead, he likewise lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Their eyes met and they froze. Both breathing heavily, McKay's hands found her bare waist and she circled her arms around his. They stood there for long moments just looking into each others' eyes, having an unspoken conversation. Rodney slowly ran his hands over her warm skin and Carter slid into his embrace and they held each other for a while, breath slowing and hormones calming.

Rodney was the first to pull away.

"Sam, as much as I _really, really_ want this, are you sure this is what you want?"

Sam took a deep cleansing breath. "I really do want this Rodney. But…" Almost painfully she said, "Before I put my career on the line, I think we should slow down and take a little while to get to know each other better, on a _non_ professional level." "I need to know this is something that can last between us before I do something to compromise my position as leader of Atlantis."

Rodney sighed. "I was afraid that's what you were going to say." "Part of me didn't want to give you the opportunity to think, to stop what we are doing. But, I respect you too much not to." "I do want you to know that this is extremely hard for me." He flashed her a devilish grin, one to let her know that he was now razzing her as opposed to any real hurt. "I mean, my biggest fantasy come true, and let me tell you! You are more amazing than I could have ever imagined!"

With her trademark smile plastered to her face, she leaned in and kissed him lightly, seductively. He groaned and realized a cold shower probably wouldn't even help.

"Rodney, you haven't ceased to surprise me since I got here. You have really changed. And while _"McKay"_ is still in there, there's a definite change in you."

"Yeah, well, facing death on a daily basis will make anyone mental, even the _Great Rodney McKay_!"

She kissed him again.

"I could really get used to this!" he said. "It's worth every catastrophe I've been thru just to feel those soft lips on mine."

"Ditto." Her stomach growled. "But I think it's time for lunch. Up for some lemon chicken?"

"Oh, ha ha!" He said as he rolled her eyes and she smiled leaning in to kiss him one last time.

Sam put her shirt back on and Rodney tucked his back in. Sam opened the door and insured no one was looking. Having one of her staff in her quarters was nothing out of the ordinary, as far as anyone knew, they had been discussing work or the holiday or a number of other things. Still she couldn't help but feel she needed to make sure no one saw him leave her room today.

Over the next couple of days, Sam would sneak into his lab and complete minor projects. Zelenka would hide his mirth when Rodney would rant and rave about "_That Woman"_ invading his lab and messing everything up. He even got on Zelenka for not being man enough to tell her not to touch anything and leave when he found her in there. Raddick would just reply that she was the boss so he couldn't exactly tell her no. Plus, he loved seeing McKay being tortured. He wasn't a fool and could see that she was flirting with him, in probably the most annoying way possible, which made Zelenka smile.

McKay would break into her quarters and leave a math or physics stump question for her next to a flower. She would leave the answer taped to the bottom of his coffee cup, and a tub of blue jello hidden in random places throughout his lab.

On Christmas Eve, she took him to the gym to teach him some basic hand to hand techniques, mostly avoid and evade since she was sure direct combat would _not_ be Rodney McKay's style.

"So why did you drag me here?" McKay asked.

"You need to learn how to fight, or at least not get your ass kicked." "I don't want to worry anymore than I have to when you are off world. Knowing you can at least avoid capture long enough for your team to bail you out would help my nerves."

"The team has come thru for me so far. I've been pinned to a tree by wraith many times and they always get him before he feeds."

"And one of these times it's going to take them a half a second too long to come to your rescue." "It is going to be a mandatory class for all civilians after the holiday break. It will be taught by Ronin and Major Lorne. The military is likewise going to be taking sensitivity training lead by Teyla, and supervised by Dr. Smith, the new base psychologist."

"Wonderful" Rodney replied sarcastically.

"This way, you'll have a head start, and ahead of others that may not very coordinated."

"Well, on the bright side, if you're going to kick my ass, at least it's not out of anger, and you're wearing a _very_ hot outfit." He eyed her up and down. She must have borrowed some clothes from Teyla or another Athosian because she was dressed in traditional Athosian sparring gear and was beyond distracting.

She shrugged. "Teyla had this made for me. I guess once you pass a certain skill level you are no longer a student among her people but a teacher. I had joked about earning one of those cool outfits like a martial artist would win a black belt." "Even tho she knew I was joking, she had one made anyway and presented it to me at our last session as said I had earned the rank of "Master."

She continued, "So, since you are my very first student, I felt it was appropriate to wear the uniform of my position. Plus…" She grinned at him wickedly, "You'll need to learn to focus and tune out distractions."

"There's no way you can distract the _Great Rodney McKay_ Blondie."

"Oh really?" She approached him and he tentively took a step backward as she neared him. He knew she was trying to trick him. She flipped her towel behind his head and drew him in. He lost all thought as his lips came so close to hers he could feel the heat radiating off of them. He moved to close the last millimeters of gap between them, all thoughts on how sweet her kiss felt on his lips. Before he could move she off balanced him in a move quick as lightning and he landed hard on his rear.

"OWwww!" "That's just wrong, distracting me like that!"

"Exactly!" "A good opponent will use whatever he or she can to gain the upper hand." "A woman is engrained from birth of how to use her wiles against men to get what she wants. Whether we have had formal instruction or come to it naturally, we all have the ability. It's a God given gift of ours. While a Wraith may just attack with ferocity, they are not the only opponent you will face. Just ask Colonel Sheppard about his theories on why most of the leaders among the Travelers are female."

"Are you afraid some sexy alien is going to try to use her good looks to get me to do what she wants? Because it won't work."

"You're not dead Rodney, and whether you want to admit it or not, it is a very _real_ possibility." "Now, I want you to take a fighters' stance."

"And what exactly does that look like, and why don't I have any Bantos sticks?"

"For starters you need to learn basic hand to hand, starting with avoid and evade. You will first learn how to deflect an attack and turn your opponents' inertia against them. Think of this as a physics lesson." "For two, this is what a fighters' stance looks like."

He tried to mimic her posture and positioning. He felt ridiculous.

"Close" she said encouragingly and came up behind him and rearranged his feet a little. She stood and leaned over him a little until he was slightly bent. She then slid her hands slowly down his arms and then repositioned them closer to his face. "See?"

"See what? My mind is so far in the gutter right now I can't see straight."

She giggled and moved to stand before him, ready in her own fighters' stance.

"Now, when I throw a punch to your left I want you to lean right and with your left hand grab my arm and pull me to accelerate my forward movement pulling me behind you." "We'll do this in slow-mo a few times."

He did as he was instructed.

"Good! See not too difficult huh?"

"When do we get to the Kung Foo?"

"Patience my young Padawan!"

He rolled his eyes again.

"Now this time, I want you to turn into the movement and roll your body against mine so that you end up facing me, rather than leaving the opponent to attack you from behind."

It took a couple tries to get it right.

She showed him a few other moves to over balance and opponent or knock away a blow. After about a half hour she showed him some basic _Kata_ moves to practice.

"You did really good Rodney! A lot better than I expected actually!"

"Well I had a good teacher" he smiled almost shyly. "Hey, you're not going to the party with anyone else are you?"

"No. I figured I'd go alone. But, I was secretly hoping you'd ask."

He stepped close to her and said, "Samantha Carter will you be my unofficial date to the Christmas party?"

"Unofficial?"

"Trust me, I'd love to make it official, but for appearances sake, I figure we could make it look more like I am escorting rather than courting you."

Smiling she looked down and slowly shook her head. "Alright, _**un**__officially_ then."

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds great! How about a snack?"

"What, you don't want to join me for a shower?" His face was pure mischief as she glowered in his direction.

**A/N:** I'm still quite tired so this chapter may not be as lively as I had intended. I stuck to my outline, but it just doesn't seem to "spark" in my opinion. Could be that I'm tired so it just doesn't seem exciting, or it's really _not_ exciting. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know your take on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The chime sounded. Sam took one last look in the mirror and smoothed her shirt. She wore a blue long-sleeved scoop necked shirt made from a soft flowing fabric. It hung slightly loose on her frame but was very flattering. Sleeves were pulled up a little making showing off her forearms. A silver charm bracelet her father had given her graced her left wrist.

Sam's hair hung gracefully in waves about her face and neck. She touched her neck and wished she had thought to bring a necklace with her to Atlantis. Her dogtags were practically hidden, but it would have to do.

Her blue eyes were made even more startling by the accent of her shirt. Silver dangly earrings made by Athosian craftsmen hung from her ears. She wore a pair of fitted kaki colored pants and low, close toed heals.

She went to the door and couldn't help but smiling a genuine happy smile. She waved the door open as she said, "You're early!"

Sam looked up to see not McKay but Sheppard at her door. Jeans, black T's shirt and a black leather jacket hanging down his shoulder blade as it dangled from his fingers.

"John, sorry I wasn't expecting you?"  
He was stunned by her beauty, and crushed by the fact that dazzling smile was meant for someone else and he knew just who she had been expecting. It took him a moment to recover his composure.

"Well, I was in the area, and figured a lovely lady such as yourself should have an escort to the party. But, I see I'm a bit late on the draw. I'm guessing Rodney will be here any minute."

Sam wasn't sure what she was feeling other than _awkward_.

"Yes, actually. He asked me this morning if I would walk with him to the party."

"Ahh… so Rodney _is_ your date then?"

"Unofficially."

"Sam."

The use of her first name was not lost on her. This was more than just making sure she didn't have to walk to a party alone. Her stomach knotted. This isn't going to be easy.

He continued, "I just need to know one thing. Are you and Rodney just friends or is it something more? Not that you would lie to me, but I would appreciate some brutal honesty at the moment."

"Why don't you come in?" He stepped in and the door closed.

"To be honest John, I'm not sure what we are, McKay and I." "He's changed a lot since I knew him at the SGC. Being stuck in the jumper with him, well, I got to see a side of him that I never thought he of all people would posses."

"So, the argument in the jumper bay… just all an act then?"

Sam grinned at the memory. "No, not at all. I did really drive him crazy and we do banter like that constantly. It's strange I know, but the two sides of McKay put together make for an interesting combination." "I love knowing that I can set him off in an instant, to push his buttons and hit a nerve with a look or a comment. _McKay_ is still in there that's for sure. But there is another side to him as well that I've been getting to know over the past few days. He's… almost sweet, and awkward, brilliant, and…." Words failed her, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes. "It's funny, I never thought Rodney McKay would agree to hand to hand combat training let alone give an honest effort without any hint of arrogance." She sighed a very content sigh, "In a nut shell, he's changed. And I'm interested in finding out what the new McKay is all about."

John felt a little crushed. Not as much as he expected to be, but the words still stung like salt water in a wound.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Sam. I needed to know." "I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable with any advances I had made. I guess I saw your interest in Rodney and realized my chance at getting to know what you're like outside of work was slipping by." He could see the comment made her a bit embarrassed and also a bit uncomfortable. "Sam" He took her hand. "I have no idea what it is I feel for you. I have always been attracted to you, but with our working relationship I never dared to pursue it. But when I realized that McKay might have taken the chance I had been unwilling to take, well, that's when I realized that I'd never know what it was I felt if I didn't try."

"After seeing Rodney's reactions when I tried to flirt with you… I decided to back off and see how it goes between you two." "While a few rumors are circulating most are none the wiser. But I have noticed how comfortable you two are getting with each other so I had to ask, I had to know, and now I do."

"You may not realize it yet, but you are in love with him. I could see it in your eyes just now. I am glad you found someone Sam, I _really_ am! From now on, while I may be a little jealous that he had the nads to take the chance when I didn't, I'll stick to a strictly profession relationship with you." "Well, the occasional flirting may be warranted just to piss of McKay…"

Sam chuckled. It was a happy, relieved sound.

"John, thank you for clearing the air. I hope none of this changes anything between us."

"Are you kidding?" he said as he pulled her close and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, she was so relieved that they had finally gotten it all out in the open. He kissed her lightly on her forehead as the chimes sounded.

"Well that would be McKay I assume," John said.

Sam nodded and walked to the door.

"Are you ready to… " Rodney's demeanor changed dramatically. "John." He said matter-of-factly.

"Rodney." "I was just leaving. It seems Colonel Carter already has an adequate escort for the evening."

"Have fun kids, and don't break curfew." John winked and started off toward the mess hall.

"What was he doing here?" Rodney asked.

Sam sighed. "He came to see if I would go with him to the party. When I opened the door it was obvious I was _not_ expecting to see him and he figured out right away I already had a date."

Rodney's temper fled and he smiled. "Unofficial date remember?"

_At least he's back to joking. I was afraid that the night would go rapidly downhill when he found John here._ Sam thought to herself.

Rodney turned and offered his arm which she gladly took. They started off toward the mess hall and awaiting party at a leisurely stroll.

"I dunno Rodney, I've been thinking about making it official."

He stopped and she turned to face him. "Sam, you don't have to do that. You know it would be the end of your leadership here. I may be a civilian so there would be no military regs broken, but as Commander of this base, you can't exactly have a relationship with anyone here either."

"I haven't really thought about it for long Rodney. It was something John said while we were talking that made me realize that I've spent too much of my life hiding behind the regs to have a meaningful relationship with someone. Now here you are, here _we_ are, I think I've finally realized that I _need_ to be happy outside of work. I can ask the IOA to step down and keep me on as a soldier, scientist or both."

"I shudder at the thought of who they'll choose as our new commander." "But more importantly, Sam, this is your future we're talking about."

She looked him square in the eyes. Her eyes were soft and full of love as she said, "Yes, yes it is. My future _with_ someone I care deeply about." She took a step forward and leaned in as to kiss him.

_Not here. _Rodney thought.

He grabbed her by the hand. "Come with me a sec." He led her to the nearest balcony. The sun was midway through setting as they stepped out into the warm breeze.

"Sam, we don't have to make this public. We can keep it a secret."

She thought a moment. "Could you honestly do that? Keep us hidden, sneaking around when no one is looking? Never having the opportunity to kiss me when you feel like it, or hold my hand or look lovingly in my direction? Would you be able to hold onto being your sarcastic arrogant self and argue with me over every little thing without flinching?"

After a moment Rodney said, "Yes, yes I believe I could. At least for a little while. I want to make sure this is going to work before I put your career on the line. You already told me about us being divorced in another reality." Before she could speak he continued, "I know circumstances were quite different. I never came here and probably didn't change a bit. My time here has changed me in ways I cannot explain or even try to understand. At first I thought it was a weakness, but later realized that there is strength in family. My team is my family. And since it is my family I can forgive John for being so irritating in pursuing you over the past couple of weeks."

She smiled.

"And as part of my family, I don't want to risk losing you. The IOA could decide that they only need one genius scientist on Atlantis and Earth would benefit from your return." "I don't say this lightly, and no, I would rather not keep you a secret. I want to shout it to the world, hell to the galaxy, both of them! That you are my girlfriend. Who _wouldn't_ want to boast about that. But male ego aside, I can't exactly boast you as my girl friend when I would get to see you a couple times a year if I'm lucky. No, I can keep it a secret."

Sam was stunned. _Who is this man in front of me. This is NOT the Rodney Mckay I could have __**ever**__ envisioned, not in any reality. Yet here he is, in mine. He's genuinely concerned about me __**and**__ our relationship._

"Wow Rodney. I'm quite taken a back by you!" "And you are right, this reality is different than the one we were divorced in. This reality is also different for any that I could have ever imagined. You continue to surprise me." She grinned a devilish grin, "If I knew it only took a few near death experiences to make you the man you are today, I would have sprayed you with lemon juice long ago!"

He gave her a playfull glare.

"Shoot I would have probably carried around a water gun filled with it. Actually, the thought did cross my mind when we were trying to figure out how to keep the gate from blowing up earth."

She bumped him with her hip.

"So where does that leave us" she asked.

"I'd say as secret lovers. Who knows this could be very exciting having a secret romance."

"Never thought of it that way, but I'm willing to try."

He stepped close to her and took a package out of his pocket.

"I was going to wait until the end of the night to give this to you." He handed her the box. It was wrapped in white paper and secured with a baby blue bow.

She took it and pulled the ribbon. Inside laid an ornate box carved out of some exotic wood of unknown origin. "Wow it's beautiful"

"Yes well the Athosians are quite good in their arts, but open it." He'd never tell her that he traded his entire action figure collectors set, and that now they were **out of the boxes** being played with by Athosian children. He had also worked for a day on a farm and, much to his horror, even tried to milk a cow like creature. The wife of the artist told him that watching him attempt to perform that particular chore was worth the gift Sam was about to open.

She gave him a questioning look and opened the box. There, upon a soft pillow was a necklace. A charcoal grey chain with a charm made from the same material. It was the sign for infinity.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Rodney took it from its pillow and put it around her neck that had seemed all too bare without it. "Luckily the Athosians are as good with rare metals as they are with wood." "The chain and charm are made from a Trinium alloy mixed with some other metals. It's very strong and will not break no matter what abuse you put it through." "Luckily your dog tags are long enough you can't even tell they are there unless you are really looking." "It looks really good on you."

Sam eyes were misting up and her voice was barely above a whisper. "Rodney, I don't know what to say but thank you." "You put a lot of thought into this." "You amaze me!"

She tilted her head and he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met it a sweet embrace. A tear rolled down Sam's face and she felt like such a girl, being swept off her feet by Prince Charming.

"I love you Sam." "I'd love to say that I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, but that was pure lust." "I have, however, loved you from when you pulled me back from the abyss of a deep dark depression that was taking hold of me the other day in the cafeteria. Who knew, the gift of blue jello of all things could keep me from going over a very scary edge" He smiled and she shook her head as she chuckled. "You've saved me Sam, many times. You've saved me from my arrogance by putting me in my place and showing me up in years past. You saved me in the back of a sinking jumper by being the logical choice as the one to pull me through my most challenging ordeal. You saved me from myself again in _another_ sinking jumper. I would have lost it without you there. The most terrifying experience of my life was my first sinking jumper fiasco, if you hadn't been there for real the second time… I would have lost it in seconds." "You saved me from spiraling into a dark abyss of jealousy and rage just a few days ago." "You are my hero Sam, and I love you. I truly, honestly do."

"I love you for infinity" He kissed her tenderly.

She didn't know what to say. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She was excited, flushed, relieved and scared all at once. Many men had fallen in love with her, but not like this. He opened up so much that she could look into his eyes and search his soul. She saw many things there, but the most overwhelming was that he was speaking the truth. In that moment she knew she loved him back.

"I love you too Rodney, I really do" They kissed again, for how long, they do not know.

On a balcony nearby, John watched them. A small part of his heart broke. But he had been honest. He didn't know what he was feeling. It was probably just a case of puppy love, a small crush. He could deal with the rejection. He shook it off and stunned himself at how easily he had just accepted defeat to the hands of McKay. He knew right then and there he didn't love her. He was just attracted to her, as anyone in their right mind would be.

The sun's last rays of the day winked out of existence, leaving new found lovers kissing against a backdrop of orange and pink.

**A/N:** Too gushy? There are still a couple more chapters. A few things I want to wrap up. A little scene at the party. A resolution on who attacked them and why. And an epilogue. One scene will be written separately from this story as I want to keep the rating at T. While the scene won't be too explicit it will defiantly be mature, so I'll write it as a companion to this story but not as a necessary read.


	8. Chapter 8

The party was in full swing as the couple approached the mess hall. There was quite a turnout. In the corner, disguising the charred plant that still clung to life, stood a giant Christmas tree, a genuine Colorado Pine. It had been decorated by volunteers with the decorations sent by Woolsey.

All week long people had been holding activities and small parties all across the city and Mainland. They were really letting loose and enjoying the relative calm in the galaxy and shedding uptight nerves. Some of the doctors and nurses even set up massage areas and held massages for people a few times throughout the week. Everyone on Atlantis were both volunteering and taking advantage of activities. It was great to see such a community effort!

A few happy party goers that were a little _too_ Merry, thanks to bowls upon bowls of eggnog lining tables, were stopping everyone at the entrance and pointing out the mistletoe. They were clearly taking great delight in watching as many people being trapped and tricked into kissing each other under the branch as possible.

Sam and Rodney were no exception. Sam declined saying that she didn't think it was appropriate as Commander to go around kissing everyone that passed under the entrance with her. A gathering crowd would not take no for an answer.

They started shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

They both blushed and Rodney pecked her on the check and she him.

"Booooooo!" The crowd shouted at them and ushered them back under the branch.

They both rolled their eyes and scoffed. Rodney moved in close and circled her waist with his arms and she put her arms around his neck. The tension between them was palpable. Both blushed furiously and butterflies nearly caused them to break away and run as fast as they could in other directions.

"Wwooooooo!" the crowd crooned.

As comfortable as they had become with each other in private, both were shocked at just how nervous they were to share their first public kiss.

While the crowd knew nothing of what had transpired between the two, and were expecting to see an awkward, funny kiss between the two, Sam and Rodney inwardly squirmed as if their great secret had been let loose.

They both grinned and Rodney slowly moved in. He was trying to keep up his image as the arrogant genius with a giant crush on Atlantis' leader.

He slowly closed the space between them. Carter felt like a school girl awaiting her first kiss from the Captain of the football team.

His lips met hers and they shared a deep, slightly opened mouth kiss. He twisted her into a slight dip as she held on for dear life.

Suddenly they broke from each other, faces beet red as the crowd cheered and laughed. They quickly moved in opposite directions to seek out acquaintances.

Chuck was Dj'ing and his voice crackled over the mic.

"Now that our Illustrious Leader is here and Christened this party with one hell of a kiss from none other than Dr. Rodney McKay…" The crowed again cheered. "Talk about your Christmas gift! I bet this is the best Christmas you've had in years, isn't that right Dr. McKay?" A spotlight searched the crowd and found him. He couldn't help but grin ear to ear. "The best!"

The crowd laughed and Sam hung her head trying her best to look mortified, it didn't take much. She looked up and chuckled, still blushing furiously. "Ok, ok, let's get on with it!" she yelled to Chuck.

"Alright, let gets the party starrrrteeeed!" With that Chuck put down the mic and hit a button on the player. Music boomed from dozens of speakers all around the giant mess hall. The more adventurous among them were already dancing.

Sam made her way to Ronin and Teyla's table.

"I've never heard of a custom where you kiss under a weed before" Ronin said. "But I like it." Looking directly at Sam and grinning, "When do I get a turn? Or do you reserve such kisses just for McKay?" She blushed they all laughed.

They were joined a few minutes later by Sheppard and McKay. "I see you two have made up," observed Teyla.

"Yeah," said John. "I know you two are pretty observant so I'm going to just get this over with." "Rodney and I just had a long talk." "As Commander of this base, Sam can't exactly have a relationship with anyone here, or even anyone affiliated with the Stargate program for that matter." "That aside, these two have found something most of us can only hope for." "They are going to keep their relationship a secret for now, see how it goes before they risk their jobs and I think we should honor that and keep our mouths shut as well."

Ronin and Teyla nodded in agreement as Rodney and Sam awkwardly avoided eye contact with everyone.

"I agree" said Teyla. "I find your rules and regulations regarding personal and professional relationships baffling. I can see how it _could_ be a problem, but given the strength and professionalism of those here, I do not foresee any problems surrounding relationships here on Atlantis." "Congratulations Rodney and Colonel Carter!"

"Here here," said Ronin and lifted his beer. They all did likewise and drank to their little toast.

The night wore on and they all danced with each other. It was no surprise that Teyla, Sam and John were really good dancers, but despite his size, Ronin was also a more than adequate dancer. But what was more shocking was once Rodney had a couple drinks into him, he was actually a decent dancer in his own right.

It was no surprise that the buzz of the rumor mill that night was the famous kiss between the cantankerous scientist and their beautiful Commander, many had often spotted them together over the past few days. Some still contended that there was something between Carter and her 2IC. Groups debated and speculated. Many had witnessed the sparring match and how distracted John was by his CO and how effectively she used that to her advantage.

Sheppard overheard many of these conversations over the night and began to formulate his own plan. He decided that if Sam and Rodney were going to be seen in each other's company more often, even if it looked like pure professionalism, the rumors would still fly. While rumors are nothing new and ignored by most of the senior staff, he decided to do something about it, to throw the rumor mill into turmoil.

He grinned wickedly to himself proud of his little plan.

A couple hours later the crowd was starting to disperse. Sam and Rodney decided it was time they left too and said goodnight to everyone.

Just after they entered the hall the music abruptly stopped and Chuck's voice came across the speakers. "Colonel Carter, would you please come back to the mess hall?"

"I wonder what that's all about?" Rodney thought out loud.

Sam shrugged and they walked back toward the party.

As soon as she entered the doorway, Sheppard appeared out of nowhere, pulled her to him and planted the mother of all kisses on her. She immediately tried to pull away but he held firm and kissed her furiously.

John felt electrified. His whole body tingled and mentally congratulated himself on his masterful plan.

Sam was taken off guard at first, then she realized what he was doing and relaxed.

He pulled back and she gently punched him in the shoulder with a grin, amidst cat calls and laughter. She turned, grabbed a furious Rodney by the arm and the three dashed down the hall and around a corner.

Sam and John were laughing while Rodney had all he could do not to punch his best friend in the face.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't deck you right now!" Rodney fumed. Turning to a still laughing Sam he said, "And why are you laughing?"

"Rodney," Sam said gently, "He had a good reason for doing what he did, other than all the beer he had to drink tonight."

Rodney looked at her befuddled then turned to glare at Sheppard.

"Merry Christmas you two," John said.

"Merry Christmas? How the **hell** is _that_ a Christmas present to anyone but you?"

"Well in all honestly, it was a hell of a Christmas present for me," he said grinning. "But also for you." "I don't know if you've heard all the rumors flying about the city for the past few days. But people are starting to notice the amount of time you two have been spending together. And while Raddick would never say anything, other people in your labs have noticed Sam's gestures and found some of those bootlegged jello cups. One even found a note taped to the bottom of your coffee cup but didn't dare to look at it. Actually I think it Raddick's threatening him with your wrath that kept his curiosity at bay. I was there asking about repairs on the jumper at the time."

"So what does that have to do with you kissing Sam?"

"To throw the rumor vultures off your trail for a while longer." "Ronin also plans on asking her for a few dinner dates over the next couple of months to further confuse them." "Rumors about one possible suitor are easy for the IOA to justify as proof of misconduct and maneuver one of their own in her place, but the more confusion we spread, the more it will seem like water-cooler gossip than anything substantial. Teyla would help too, but there's not much she can do… or so she thinks." He winked at Sam who shook her head. _This was getting so far out of control_.

"Plus, I can always blame it on the Christmas spirit and too much eggnog." He grinned wickedly.

"Did you know about this?" Rodney asked Sam.

"No, which is why I started to fight him, then realized what he was doing before I kicked his ass."

"How did you know?"

"I don't really know, or at least can't explain it. I just knew… Military strategy I guess." She shrugged, "divide and conquer, create confusion and escape in the chaos." "Tho I was, and still am sure he mostly did it just because he could get away with it."

"I still don't like it." Rodney was still scowling and still a little red with fury.

John was still grinning. "Sorry buddy, I was taking advantage of the circumstances, I will admit to being selfish on that part. But it was my last chance until next year or you get married to kiss her and get away with it."

Rodney took a deep breath and tried to relax.

John took them each by the hand and placed Sam's hand in Rodney's. "I'm not trying to come between you, just having a little fun is all. I'm very happy for the two of you, and I hope it works out. I'm fighting for you and will do what I can to keep the IOA oblivious, especially if I can have fun doing it!"

"Thanks John." McKay gave him a 'man hug' "But, don't ever kiss Sam like that again!"

He laughed, "No promises!"

Sam also hugged him and wished him a Merry Christmas before he left.

Hand in hand they walked down the empty corridors toward Rodney's quarters. They happily enjoyed their stroll in silence, no words needed to be spoken. They would occasionally glance at each other and smile as their eyes locked, then continued on.

In front of his room he waved his hands over the entry pad. He led her into his quarters and they spent the remainder of the night getting to know each other in a physical sense.

The next morning the intercom crackled and a weary voice sounded, "Colonel Carter to the control room please, Colonel Carter to the control room."

Sam groaned and shoved Rodney's arm off of her. He grabbed her and pinned her back down to the bed and kissed her.

"Mrr… Rodney" Sam tried to say thru compressed lips as she shoved him off of her. "I have to go."

"Gah! Why can't people let us have a morning off!" "Of all mornings, why can I not just stay in bed with this beautiful woman?" "It's Christmas for crying out loud!"

Sam smiled as she slipped out from under the covers. She stretched and grabbed Rodney's earpiece and touched the control.

"This is Carter, what's going on?"

"Ma'am, we've picked up a ship headed our way, they've sent a coded transmission, it's the Travelers, and they want to speak to you."

"Travelers, what do they want?" Sheppard's voice came across the radio.

"I don't know sir."

"John, would you mind going to the gate room. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes."

"Sure thing Sam."

She pulled the ear piece off and looked over at Rodney who was obviously appreciating the fact she was still naked.

"Why didn't you say you'd be there in an hour?" He reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed.

"Rodney I have to go!"

"It's probably just Larrin here on a booty call anyway."

She giggled and shoved him again. She stood and found her undergarments then put on her pants. She grabbed her shirt but thought twice about it and tossed it at Rodney.

"Rodney, can I borrow one of your shirts, people might notice I'm still wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"Sure," he got up. "What would you like? Let's see we've got…"

"Just a black military issue would be fine. I don't want to walk in there with your 'Easy as **π**' shirt on."

He tossed her a shirt and she put it on. It was a little big but it would do. She pulled her hair back and twisted it and secured it with a pencil from the cup on Rodney's desk.

"Sexy as always my love," he hugged her around the waist and kissed her.

She kissed him back and when he moved the kiss down to the hallow of her neck, she groaned and pushed him away. "I _have_ to go!"

"Alriiiight."

She exited Rodney's room as Teyla came down the hall. She smiled devilishly and said "Good morning Colonel Carter, You look… refreshed."

Sam giggled and walked with her to the control room.

**A/N:** So… the story is kind of dragging on, but Larrin will have info on who attacked them and why. I'm hoping to have the story completed tonight. I start school tomorrow and will need to put my focus into that for the next few months.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** RL got in the way of editing this one. I spent all night on it tonight as I'm done with my homework. In case you are wondering what type of schooling I could start mid-March. It's a CNA class. And now it's late and I have a full day of class tomorrow, leaving when my kids do for school. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Larrin's face graced the monitor. "Sheppard, I'm surprised to see your ugly face, I asked to speak with Colonel Carter."

"Oh what, I'm not good enough for you anymore?"

With a humorous sneer on her face she said, "I have no time for 'Errand Boys.' I have information on who shot down her puddle jumper and why."

"How did you know about that?"

"Don't pretend to be stupid Sheppard, there's not much that goes on in this galaxy that I do not know about."

At that moment Carter came in.

"What's going on John?" 

"It's Larrin boss, she says she has info on who shot you and McKay down on Ja'leel. Though, I still have my suspicions she's here just to kick my ass and ruin my Christmas."

Larrin smiled wickedly,"I don't know what Christmas is, but if you're looking for a beating I'll happily oblige."

"Thanks but no thanks. I've already had my butt kicked by a woman once this week. Luckily the Colonel here went easier on me that you ever would."

"I'm jealous."

Before this off topic conversation could continue Sam said, "Larrin, today is a huge holiday for us here and those we left back home. It's a very sacred day to many here and we have been on vacation for a week now and the festivities are scheduled to continue for another week. Why don't you land and you and your crew can join us. I'm sure Colonel Sheppard would love to explain Christmas and New Years to you." "And if your intelligence is good, I'll even let you take my place in the rematch between Colonel Sheppard and I since he claims it ended in a draw."

John glared at her.

"Call it your _reward_ for the mistletoe incident last night."

The crew in the command tower hid smiles and stifled laughs.

"I'd be more than happy as would my crew. It's been a while since we've been to a good party."

"You missed that last night," John quipped.

"We still have the New Years Eve party in 6 days and 8 days left of our time off, plus all the other activities and smaller parties on the Mainland. I'm sure there will be enough to keep you entertained Larrin."

"Oh I'm sure there will be!"

John inwardly groaned. He was sure this was going to be the most painful Christmas he'd ever have.

Larrin met with Carter and her staff in the conference room.

"So, what have you got for us?" asked Sam.

Larrin lay back in her seat and interlocked her hands in front of her.

"Travelers."

"What? Why would you come to us and tell us if it was you?" demanded Rodney.

"It _wasn't_ me, I said it was Travelers." She sighed and continued, "As you know, our numbers have grown beyond what we can accommodate in space. A large portion of our people have been forced to settle on land. Not everyone is happy about that and a few have had a hard time acclimating and getting used to the idea of being farmers and traders instead."

"A few of them broke off months ago and became mercenaries. Lately we have learned that they've joined up with a rogue Genii group and have been creating a bit of havoc obtaining advanced technologies." "They were after your jumper."

"They should know by now that they couldn't fly it without the gene." Replied Rodney.

Sheppard remained quiet in a brooding state. Carter listened attentively as did Teyla. Ronin looked bored without someone to point a gun at.

"They do have someone. They came across a young man on another world that had been reported to bring temples of the ancestors to life. They captured him and have been forcing him to activate any Atlantian tech they find."

"What I want to know is, how they got a ship. There aren't many people out there with ships." John barely held his tone at having this particular woman around again.

Larrin sighed again. "It was ours. A prototype we have been working on. It was due for initial testing the day before it was stolen."

"From your ship?" asked Sheppard.

"No, but we did find a conspirator among my crew and we dealt with him."

"And by dealt with him you mean?" Asked Ronin

"I blew him out into space. It's the punishment handed down for treachery."

"Nice."

"So why are you really here?" Asked Sheppard. "You're not exactly one to come to us and confess that some of your own people shot some of ours down just for the sake of being polite."

"Sheppard! I'm crushed!" She looked at him feigning hurt. "But you're right. I would have eventually mentioned it the next time we encountered one another or perhaps another Commander would have informed you. But more importantly we need help getting our ship back. We have reports that it crashed into the ocean but we do not have the means to retrieve it."

"Sorry to tell you but there's nothing left of your ship other than rubble." Replied John.

Larrin became irritated and it clearly showed. "Do you know that for sure?"

"Yes we do" Replied Sam speaking for the first time since the conversation started. "Dr McKay and I were the ones in the jumper." "We were flying over the planets ocean when we were suddenly hit in one of our drive pods. McKay managed to fire four drones at it and they did their job at destroying the vessel. You've seen drones in action before so I'm sure you understand."

"Damn. We were trying to reverse engineer jumper technology. Since practically no Traveler has the required gene and those that do, do not have enough control to do much of anything."  
"I don't suppose you would be interested in sharing your 302 technology with us?"

Sam smiled, "I doubt it but I can set up a meeting with the IOA of you like?"

"It's worth a shot, but I'm sure you're right."

John was eyeing Larrin. "You have an incomplete ship of your own don't you."

She smiled at him and said, "What makes you think that?"

"Well you're not as upset as I figure you would be if your _only_ prototype was destroyed."

"See I knew you weren't stupid. But unfortunately there were a lot of systems we couldn't imitate such as a cloak. You are reported to have been able to add shield capabilities to your jumpers as well."

"I wouldn't say that" replied McKay. "We haven't added anything, just tweaked a few systems to our advantage."

"Which I believe is why you and Colonel Carter were able to make a miraculous appearance from the ocean nearly _two days_ after both ships were reported to go down."

"McKay grinned arrogantly, "Well it did have something to do with two geniuses that were the ones stuck in the back of the jumper."

Larrin wasn't sure what he meant by _two _geniuses but let the matter slide.

"At any rate," said Sam, "I appreciate you letting us know. And while we are on stand down, I can ask if there are any volunteers that would be willing to have a look at your prototype if you want. I won't order them to do it, unless you ask after New Years." "I however would be willing to spare a few hours and have a look myself out of appreciation for the information"

"You?"

"One thing you don't know about the Colonel here, is she's actually a bigger brain than McKay." Said John.

For once in his life Rodney didn't argue, in fact he beamed with pride at his lover. "I'd be happy to take a look as well since it was also my butt that was trapped in that jumper."

"Sounds good." "I'll have a special escort for you. And if you would, not mention this to anyone but myself. If anyone asks, you are there to see about some systems we've been having glitches with recently. Only a handful of people in the entire confederation know about the other ships. As far as everyone is concerned, the one you shot down was the only one we had."

"Now Sheppard, I believe you have some explaining to do. You're going to tell me all about these holidays and activities you have going on lately."

John didn't hide his groan.

They all got up and went their separate ways.

Larrin was actually quite pleasant, which made Sheppard even more uneasy.

She questioned him on their holidays, their meanings and why not everyone believed or celebrated the same thing. She also drilled him on Colonel Carter since there was obviously more to her than meets the eye.

He didn't give much info other than to say that she was a military Colonel, had been part of SG-1 the elite team on Earth and was an Astrophysicist as well as an expert in many alien technologies. She was also an engineer and many other things. What the "other things" were, he wouldn't elaborate.

Larrin decided she would just beat his ass later and seek the information she needed elsewhere.

Her inquiries went unanswered for the most part. The only additional information she got was a detailed description of her and Sheppard's fight and how everyone was eagerly awaiting a rematch, heavy bets had been made, mostly in Colonel Carter's favor. One other person slipped about a kiss under some sort of weed that is some tradition of theirs.

Larrin tracked down someone who took video at the party the night before. She had to use her sex-appeal to get her hands on the video as everyone was guarding their CO's secrets like it was some fabled lost treasure.

For the most part it was pretty boring. A bunch of slightly inebriated off duty soldiers having fun and being crude, they did however get some poorly shot footage of two very sexy kisses involving the Colonel. She made it her personal mission to find out everything there was to know about her. Only then could she feel as though she was on an even playing ground and how to play the political game to her advantage.

Larrin tracked McKay down and dragged him off for lunch.

"So, tell me about your Colonel."

"Sheppard, I'm sure you pretty much know everything there is to know about him, other than the fact you seem to be one of only two women in two galaxies that can resist him."

"Really, I didn't realize he was all that irresistible." "But, I was talking about Colonel Carter."

"Ahh," Rodney said around a mouthful of food. "You're into women. Now I see why you are the only one native to this galaxy that can resist his charms."

Larrin wanted to slap him and leave in a huff, but she wanted the intel more and decided to play along for the moment.

"And who would the other woman be?"

"Colonel Carter. Luckily she never fell for his charm."

"So tell me about this woman."

Thru another mouthful of food he said. "She's amazing." He swallowed and continued, "She's as good as any soldier on this base. She can outshoot just about anyone, except maybe Ronin. ""Hmmm… I wonder if she could. Maybe I should set up a shooting contest and ask her to enter it. I wonder who would win."

"McKay, focus!"

"Oh right. Anyway. She's brilliant, as brilliant as I am. She's a galaxy renowned astrophysicist, engineer, and a decent chemist." "She's also quite a pilot. She can fly a range of ships from all walks of technologies. Though she hasn't flown anything Atlantian yet…. Hmmm…"

"Doesn't have the gene?"

"Didn't, she does now though. After our little accident on Ja'leel she decided to give the gene therapy a try in case she was ever in a position where she needed to fly on her own. I should ask her if she wants a lesson."

His eyes glazed over as he was lost in thought.

Larrin sighed. It was a little more information but, she wasn't getting very far.

Sam walked past their table and smiled warmly at Larrin. Just as she past the table she turned back and grinned at McKay who returned the look. Next thing Larrin knew, a tub of blue jello was sailing over her shoulder to be caught awkwardly by the Dr.

When she turned she was only able to catch the backside view of a retreating Carter. And while she wasn't exactly into women as Dr. McKay thought, she had to admit, it _was_ a nice view.

She decided she needed to talk to the source. Just maybe she could get more information from the Colonel herself.

The next day, Carter and McKay were escorted by Larrin herself to work on their prototype fighter.

Larrin sat back and watched them work nearby for about two hours. She answered some basic questions but for the most part observed.

Larrin herself wasn't a complete idiot when it came to mechanics or anything else relating to living a life in space. She did however know that there were others better suited for many tasks around the ship and left the work to them.

The Atlantians weren't boasting about her talents as a mechanic and scientist, she _was_ good. And even though she knew that the Colonel and Dr. McKay were having some sort of secret relationship, she was thoroughly entertained watching them argue and bicker of this result, that patch and the like. Their banter was passionate and she figured that at any moment they were going to start ripping each other's clothes off in a fury of lust.

She mentally shrugged at the thought that it _might_ be a good show at any rate.

They had made quite a bit of progress. They fixed a number of systems, rewrote programming at a pace that made her lead scientists head spin so much he had excused himself about an hour in and hadn't returned. They also had decided to "tweak" the cloak so that it could be converted to a shield. But they warned that it wasn't the best of shields and wouldn't last long under heavy strain.

They were almost done with what they could accomplish without a test flight.

"So Colonel Carter, Tell me about yourself." Larrin ventured.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." "I tried asking around Atlantis, but other than a general pride at you being their leader, they are pretty tight lipped. So I have to wonder how you instill either such fear or respect into them."

"I doubt it has anything to do with fear." Sam replied.

Rodney laughed. "I beg to differ. Other than Ronin and Teyla, there's no one on the base that doesn't admit that you could totally kick their ass. Well, except maybe Sheppard, but that's because he's in denial."

"No one has any reason to fear me though Rodney."

"So you admit to being an adept fighter then?"

Sam shrugged and reached for another tool and continued he work on the inside of a panel. Modestly she said, "I can hold my own when I have to. You don't survive long being part of an off world space exploration team if you can't at least hold your own, without a lot of luck that is." She smiled at Rodney as he scowled.

"I'll have to have you show me some moves sometime."

"Well there are several styles of fighting here on base. We are holding tournaments for many of them later this week."

"Are you fighting?"

"Not if I can avoid it." "While I like a good sparring match, I don't feel comfortable fighting my subordinates. I also won't be entering any other contests. I don't like the attention either."

"Awww c'mon Sam. I set up the shooting tournament just so I could see if you could beat Sheppard and Ronin."

"I told you Rodney, I really don't' think it's appropriate for me to compete."

"Fine, you can be my demonstrator then. You'll get to demonstrate each of the challenges."

"Maybe"

"So other than fight, shoot, and obviously fix broken ships, what else are you good at or what do you like?"

"I don't know. Let's see, I actually like girly clothes every now and then and enjoy a good spa day where I get my hair, nails and toenails taken care of and a massage. I miss my motorcycle, and working on it in my _spare_ time. I also like to race. Good at? Hmmm… well this is pretty much it, in the innards of a ship repairing it. That is really my forte. I am a sharp shooter. I am also versed in a few different languages."

She thought for a minute deciding just how much to tell her. _'Why did she want to know so much anyway?'_

"That's pretty much it… Astrophysics, racing, shooting, motorcycle riding, lock picking… yeah that just about sums it up."

"I didn't know you could pick locks, you do mean without blowing them up like everyone else right?" Rodney said.

"Yes Rodney, actually picking them with little tools and such."

"Huh…"

"There's still a lot about me you don't know yet Rodney."

"Well then," Larrin said as. "I have a box I need to get open without damaging what may be inside."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We found it in David's room _after_ I had him blown into space. He must have had the key on him because we were not able to find it." "I am reluctant to blast it open yet."

"Well let's take it back to Atlantis. I have my pick set in my quarters. You can bring it there and we'll get it open."

"Sure thing. It's in my quarters. Let's go"

"Now?" Rodney asked. "We're not quite done."

"That's ok. You can stay here and finish. I'll have the guard escort you off the ship when you are through."

She helped Sam up and led her out of the ship.

Sam mouthed 'sorry' to Rodney and followed her out.

Larrin lead Sam inside her quarters and the door shut. She picked a box off of her desk and handed it to Sam.

"This it?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

Sam looked it over carefully and decided that the lock was simple and that it would only take her a few seconds to a minute to open.

"No problem, as soon as I fetch my picking set I'll have this open in a jiffy, Shall we?"

Larrin was rummaging around in her closet.

"In a few. There's a couple's party tonight isn't there?"

"Yes."

"What type of girly clothes do you have with you on Atlantis?"

"None really, I have some casual clothes, tops and pants but noting dressy. Why?"

"Well then you are going to need something to wear." She tossed a top and skirt on her bed and motioned for Sam to try them on.

"Oh, well… I'm not going to the party. It's for couples."

"And you and Dr. McKay aren't going?"  
"Uh… No why would you assume that?"

"I'm not stupid, I can read people pretty well. You don't get to be in my position without being _very_ observant" "You yourself are not that easy to read and you seem to shrug off a lot of your talents, probably the most modest person I've ever met. " "Dr. McKay on the other hand is very easy to read."

"Larrin, look. I won't lie to you, but you have to understand that even considering having a relationship with someone is not something I'm allowed to even think about, let alone act on. My people have very strict rules concerning fraternization among the military and even though Rodney's a civilian he's still under my command. In fact I cannot have a relationship with _anyone_ in the Stargate Program, which pretty much rules out _anyone_ with knowledge of the Stargate.

"I really don't' get that _.ever_." "But, if it's as complicated as you say, don't worry about me I won't let on at all." "And I think there's enough general confusion around here as to whom you're dating, if anyone, or if every man on base just wants to lock lips with you, for you to get away with it."

Sam was blushing furiously by now.

Larrin continued. "But, if your rules are so strict, then not many people going to this shin-dig tonight are going to be official couples are they? Or just two people looking for a good time?"

"I suppose so."

"Then you should go! Sheppard and I are going." Sam raised her eyebrows at that. "He just doesn't know it yet."

Sam laughed. _Why did she feel so comfortable talking to this woman? Larrin was horribly complicated yet there was something about her that made her relax and share things she normally wouldn't share with good friends let alone a practical stranger._

"So, put this on and I'll see if I can find some shoes your size to go with. The top should fit, we are about the same build, and the skirt may be a little shorter on you though, you're taller than I am."

Sam put the Traveler's clothes on and they did fit, but she wasn't so sure about the way she looked. Granted she looked good, hell she looked _great!_ But she really didn't think the leader of Atlantis should show up to a couples party wearing a tight leather top that fit like a corset showing off a bit of her midriff, and a skirt with a leather waist band and flowing fabric that hung down just past her knees on one side, but a little too short for her comfort on the other. High-heeled calf length boots finished off the ensemble.

"I really don't think I should go _anywhere_ in this!" Sam gasped as she saw herself in the mirror.

"You absolutely should!" "And you are going to, for the sake of diplomacy between our two peoples." Larrin shot her a devilish grin and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Now, I got a friend that's great with hair. And yes in case you are wondering I _am_ enjoying this little make over. Can't really do this with one of my kind, because, well you can't improve on perfection."

Sam sighed and shook her head.

About a half hour later Sam stepped into the hall a little awkwardly, she didn't exactly feel comfortable in this outfit. Maybe on Earth as an anonymous lady out for a little fun, but not here.

Two traveler men were walking in opposite directions when Sam stepped out behind Larrin. Both men did double takes and nearly crashed into each other.

Sam turned beet red and Larrin laughed.

Larrin was informed that Rodney was just leaving the hangar bay where they had been working so they made their way there.

When Sam walked in Rodney's breath caught, his heart stopped and he was sure he was going to die right then and there, but at least he'd go out a happy man!

"So McKay, How do I look?" Same did a slow little twirl for him.

He couldn't answer, only stare completely dumbfounded.

"I think he hates it." Sam said hopefully.

"Are you kidding, he loves it. Finally _something_ shut him up." Both ladies laughed.

At that point in time McKay partially snapped out of it. "In the word of Twiki 'you're hot to trot!' "

Sam rolled her eyes and Larrin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Back at Atlantis Sam and Larrin made their way to Sam's quarters. Sam was trying her damndest to avoid anyone to no avail. More than a few jaws hit the floor, a couple people ran into walls or doors and one poor fellow found himself transported across the city in the _opposite_ direction he wanted to go after he walked into the transporter and crashed into the display triggering the transporter.

Back at her room Sam took a few things out from storage under her bed. One of which was a box that was in her way while she looked for her lock picking set.

Larrin, curious and unabashed at looking thru people's things uninvited, opened the box. Inside were two devices. One could have been Atlantian but she'd never seen it's like before. The other looked like some sort of crazy jewelry.

Sam found what she was looking for and got up from the floor.

"What's this" Larrin asked.

"Just some artifacts I find interesting."

Larrin could tell she was lying or at least not telling the whole truth, not even close.

"Try again, obviously come sort of technology."

Sam sighed. "It doesn't matter there are only a select few who can operate it"

"Need the gene?"

"No, even John couldn't operate them. I only know of two people other than some really bad dudes that can use them."

"I'm not convinced. I bet they're really important, probably something I should be asking for in our trade agreements."

Sighing yet again Sam took out the healing devise. "Seriously Larrin, _no one_ here can operate them… except me."

Larin looked at her confused and trying to judge her truthfulness.

"Here, give me your wrist" Larrin held out her left hand. "No your other one, the sore one"

"How did you…?"

"You're not the only one that's observant. While you hide it well I can see that it's sprained and I'm not even going to ask how you did it."

Larrin held out her right hand. Sam slipped the healing divice and concentrated. It began to glow and hum. Larrin could feel something happening in her arm, stiffness, warmth, a tingle and relief. It was like her tendons were pulling themselves back together.

It shut off and she tested out her range of motion, it felt completely better, even the slight bruise was gone.

"How did you do that?"

It's a healing device. And I'm telling you the truth when I say I'm the only one here that can use this. I know of one other but she's back at the SGC.

"So how come you can use it?"

"It's a loooong complicated painful story. One I don't like to think about rather than share. Let's just say that we have had our own monsters in our galaxy and the things they put you thru can change you." She wasn't going to tell her that unlike Vala, her experience wasn't as horrifying. Granted some of Jolinar's memories that still haunted her dreams could be terrifying, but at least her symbiote had been Tok'ra.

"So what's this one?"

"That one is dangerous. It's used to fry someone's brain primarily. I don't really like touching it, I'm not sure I even know why I brought it here."

"You never know, something like that could come in handy. Actually, would you mind using it on that little weasel you call Woolsey? I'm sure negotiations would go over much easier if his eggs were a little bit scrambled if you know what I mean?" A shit eating grin plastered Larrin's face.

Sam shook her head and laughed.

"Let's just get that box open."

Moments later the box was open. To their surprise and disappointment there was nothing in there but personal effects and a will of sorts.

"I guess this will all just remain another ploy of the Genii to get Atlantian technology and some of your people just happened to get towed along for the ride." Sam mused.

Sighing Larrin replied, "Looks that way. Well at least I don't _have_ to blow anyone else out of the airlock."

Later that evening Sam's door chimed. She assumed it was Rodney but she had been wrong before so she reserved her best smile for _after_ she found out who it was.

She opened the door and there stood Rodney in dark slacks, shined shoes, a dark maroon button up and blazer over his shoulder. His hair was slicked back and he looked good! It wasn't really cold but he was hoping Sam would have use for the blazer later, he felt like being a black and white movie era gentleman tonight.

Sam gave him a pleasantly surprised look on her face. "Wow Rodney, you look nice!"

"Nowhere near as nice as you, but I couldn't show up with you on my arm looking like my usual, 'just-crawled-out-of-bed' self now could I?"

He stepped inside and the door shut.

He deftly slid his blazer on a nearby hook and slid her into his arms and locked his lips on hers.

Sam's breath was taken away._ 'Wow, who knew he could be so suave?'_ She was yet again surprised by Rodney McKay. And yet again thinking how this could end her career but sooo didn't care at the moment.

She was tired of running from having a relationship, tired of running from 'feeling' like a normal woman because of regs. She felt like a whole new person, like a giant part of her had been saved from drowning.

Sam let him know how she felt when she returned the kiss.

She was enough to make him melt, to scramble his emotions and break through his line of defense: his arrogance. Kissing her right now was like being struck by lightning; thrilling, terrifying, electrifying and exhilarating all at once.

"Wow," Rodney exclaimed breathlessly, Sam was still encircled in his arms. "I'm never going to get tired of this."

She smiled her special smile. She was so dazzling when she smiled. He looked into her eyes and he saw something that stopped his heart…

_Love._

It was clearly written in every feature on her face, in her posture, even in her comfort level with him. Most importantly he was it in her eyes. He wondered if she even realized it.

Right now he was the happiest man in two galaxies as he grudgingly decided not to just keep her here all night and pulled away offering her his arm.

**A/N:** Ok, so the whole delving into the world of the AMAZING Sam Carter including the Gould devices is a little much, but this may be the only fic I write, at least until next winter as it's getting crazy busy around here. Once it warms up to just above, freeze your ass off, I'll be outside any chance I get and my computer, while a lap top, is still connected to the wall. I live in the boonies and I don't have a wifi worthy connection. So my efforts will be put into other things like gardening, and picking up the yard.

Hopefully another chapter soon. I had this one mostly written soon after the last chapeter but hadn't gotten a chance to edit. Then I deleted a whoel huge scene (over 2,000 words worth) I'll probably add it to the end as a "bonus feature." Please R&R. Tho there is only one review well over a dozen people have saved it for alerts or favorite story and every time I update I get over 60 visitors and nearly 150 hits a day for a couple days.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm going to try something different with my page breaks. For some reason hitting enter a bazillion times does not create any gap between 'scenes' nor do a bunch of dashes show up. I'm also technologically challenged, so it takes me a while to figure things like that out.**

Chapter 10

Chuck was again the DJ. There would be a little live music later on, a mix of everything from several people on Atlantis who played or sang that wanted to show off a little. Some needed to relax a bit first and have a few drinks, so the night started off with 'DJ Chucknician.'

Chuck had watched couples come in. Most pairings were of no surprise. John was being dragged thru the door by Larrin. The sight made him smile and chuckle to himself. Teyla was there with Ronin, just as friends of course. Cadman and Lorne came together, another couple that could never be. He was glad to see them out and having fun and watching them subtly flirt back and forth.

Quite a few men had paired up with Traveler women for the evening. An equal number of Expedition women had likewise paired up with Traveler men. Both societies were taking advantage of the change of face and the thrill of someone new to spend an evening with.

Chuck selected a few more songs and set them in the queue, and returned to people watching. Amelia was going to meet up with him later after she got off 'Gate duty. They would be just another pair of friends there for a good time. '_Damn the frat. rules!'_ He thought to himself. '_Life would be so much nicer if they could function as a normal society. I doubt anyone here would have trouble at drawing the line between their personal and professional lives. Whether we like it or not we all have our little crushes, our own feelings for those in danger everyday and it hasn't interfered yet. We __**all**__ know the risks and our duties. I really don't think half of the regs. should apply here. Shoot, half the time they are ignored anyway, evaluated by the IOA who throws a tantrum for appearances sake then look the other way anyway.'_ He was sure he wasn't the only one who had come to that realization. _'The things I think of while people watching!'_

Chuck smiled to himself and continued to watch couples entering.

McKay entered with a stunning woman on his arm. A tall fit blonde in Traveler clothing. _Holy Hannah! Was she HOT!_ There was something strangely familiar about her though. That's when the realization hit Chuck like a glass of ice-water tossed in his face, _'It's Colonel Carter!'_

Chuck almost fainted at the realization. Or was it hypoxia? He realized he had been holding his breath and was now a little dizzy as he slowly let it out.

Looking around the crowd, he realized he wasn't the only one 3 seconds away from an aneurysm.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Rodney knew everyone was looking at them and he couldn't blame them. They weren't the only one that couldn't believe he had walked in with this beautiful woman on his arm. He must have done something right in the previous life to have her at his side!_

_Sam could feel the stares. She felt her ears start to burn and felt self conscious as the Leader of Atlantis entering a couples' dance dressed as she was hanging onto the arm of Dr. Rodney McKay!_

'_Forget it, I'm not here as 'Colonel Carter' tonight. I'm here as 'Sam' and I'm going to have a good time!_

Sam suddenly stood a little straighter. Gone was the slight blush to be replaced by confidence.

Her hand slid down his arm until she found his hand and her fingers interlaced with his. She could feel his palms slightly sweat and his pulse quicken. After all his shameless attempts to flirt, blatant disregard for any sort of etiquette around her and his brazen attempts to get her into bed (and succeeding Christmas Eve) she was stunned she elicited this type of reaction from him.

Sam pushed the realization aside and looked at him with her slightly seductive sideways grin and gave him a small wink, "buy me a drink?"

He took his cue, tonight she didn't want to be a leader, just a woman on a date. He squeezed her hand and led her to the bar next to Sheppard, Larrin, Ronin and Teyla.

Ronin looked her up and down appreciatively. "Nice!"

Larrin noticed John had nearly choked on his shot when he saw her.

"Colonel, you look… uh…" John stammered not knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

"Civilian?" she quipped back.

"Well yes and no. It's very Traveler actually."

"I see you're all enjoying the little makeover I gave Sam earlier." Larin gave John a pointed evil grin. She _loved_ to mess with him. She knew he had a little _something_ for his CO. While not a real big deal, she occasionally saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes when Sam and Rodney were together.

"And, it's Sam tonight. Major Lorne's in charge if anything goes wrong, not me, it's my night off."

"And well deserved," added Teyla.

John's throat still burned from swallowing a shot of 151 the wrong way. And with as good as Sam looked in Larrin's clothes, he was going to need a few more to burn the jealousy he felt knowing that Rodney was going home with _her_ tonight. Even an Ascended Ancient didn't hold a candle to the way she looked. Gone was the warrior, gone was the bureaucrat, gone was the leader, and here was all woman.

He looked around and noticed that more than a few did double takes when they looked in their direction.

Lorne and Cadman walked over.

"Wow Colonel, you look great! Nice to see you out of uniform for a change. You clean up nice!" Cadman never did have a good sense of decorum, and she knew Sam would never come here dressed like _that_ expecting to be addressed like a Colonel should.

"Thanks Laura. But to be honest, it's all Larrin's fault. She attacked me, dressed me up and threatened me with an interstellar incident. But I do have to thank her. It's been a while since I've turned a head or two."

"For some reason I doubt that," Larrin said and took a sip of her drink. "You seem to turn heads no matter _what_ you're wearing." " Or at least one person always seems to notice," she smirked and winked at Rodney.

Cadman giggled, she was having fun, they all were, and it was about time! She looked over at the blushing McKay.

"Wow, you look nice too McKay! If I knew you cleaned up that well I could have made sure you had some good things going on for you with the ladies when I was stuck in your head!"

McKay groaned and rolled his eyes, "I thought we agreed _never_ to talk about that again!"

"Now that's one I have _got_ to hear!" Larrin said.

"I'll tell you all about it later, right now I'm going to steal him away from his date for a dance." Cadman yanked Rodney towards the floor while he tried to protest, but it was no use. When Laura made up her mind, there was no use in arguing.

Sam laughed at his discomfort and leaned back against the bar propping herself up with her elbows behind her.

"Well now that my _escort_ has been kidnapped, who wants to dance?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Lorne took her hand, pulled her away from the bar and into a twirl before pulling her to him. "I'll take you up on that, especially since it wasmy date that ran off with him." He slid his arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor.

"Wadda ya say Sheppard? Let's go show them up."

Much to Larrin's surprise, he said, "Sure, why not" and led her away.

"I still think Sheppard and Carter would make a better couple." Ronin said to Teyla.

"Perhaps, but I've learned one does not have control over who they fall in love with." "It is nice to see the Colonel having fun and relaxing for a change." "Look at how much fun she is having, I don't think I've seen anyone quite so happy with life."

Ronin just grunted in response and downed his drink. Holding his hand out to Teyla, "Shall we?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It seemed as though everyone there played 'date swap' all night. There wasn't anyone who didn't dance with everyone there of opposite gender, sometimes even same gender as women are not uneasy about such things like men are.

Enlisted, Officer, Traveler, Civilian; it didn't matter. All barriers were dropped and everyone had a _great_ time!

John and Larrin had disappeared early, but everyone else was still there.

After Sam danced with Chuck, and Rodney with Amelia, Rodney took Sam by the hand and led her out onto the balcony. There were a few other couples there as well, who could blame them. It was a clear night, it was warm with a slightly cool breeze and two moons high in the sky turning the ripples on the water to silver.

Lorne and Cadman leaned on the railing talking softly to each other about their interests; painting, hiking, flying, types of movies, explosives… everything.

A lucky Marine and a Traveler woman were snuggled up sitting on his jacket in a corner just enjoying the view and sounds of the ocean.

Sam and Rodney leaned against the railing, neither talking, just taking in the views. They altered between looking at the landscape and each other, both sights equally breathtaking. Nothing needed to be said so they drank in the atmosphere in silence.

A cool breeze wafted by. Sam's skin prickled and it felt divine, so refreshing. McKay on the other hand jumped at the excuse to drape his coat over her shoulders. He knew she loved old fashioned movies and wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect. Actually he wanted _every_ night to be absolutely perfect.

He'd never lay off the arguing and banter; that was half the fun of being _them_. But at times like these, he couldn't help but loose his self-importance, allowing the inner sweetheart to shine thru. She really did bring out the best in him!

He moved behind her and drew her into a hug. He held her close and dared a small kiss on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and let the serenity of the moment wash over her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and let out a content sigh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After several minutes she spoke. "I could resign."

McKay had been content, soaking in the moment. What she said caught him completely off guard.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because, as Commander of this base I _cannot_ have the best of both worlds. And I want **Us**. You know just as well as I do that sooner or later this is going to get out and it'll completely ruin my career. I doubt they would even let me stay involved with the Stargate Program after breaking so many rules."

"It's either give _it_ up or _you_. And I've decided, I'm not giving _you_ up." She said it all very matter-of-factly, without strained emotions. She really had decided.

Sam turned in his arms to face him.

"You would give it all up for _me?"_

Cadman and Lorne were still there, frozen, not knowing what to do. This was a _**very**_ private conversation that they should not be listening to. Why the hell did she bring it up here?

Sam looked him in the eyes searching deep. Her expression, confident, soft eyes with stubborn undertones. She _was_ serious!

"Yes"

Chancing a slight glance around and noticing that while no one was _looking_ at them, they were all quiet and postures were rigid. Everything around them had become tense. It was like they were in their own little bubble of comfort.

"Would you like to go somewhere and talk about this? It's not exactly the most private spot in all of Atlantis." Looking over at Lorne and Cadman, "No offense."

"None taken." Lorne replied. " In fact I think I could use a drink, Laura?"

She nodded still a little stunned at what she had just overheard. While the rumors were wild, and ranging from one end of the rumor spectrum to another on the Colonels love life or lack thereof depending on the rumor, those that saw them every day and that were more than just passing acquaintances already knew. And more to the point, they didn't give a rat's ass about the regs. This was Atlantis and it had been drilled in their head a number of times by the IOA that it was _not_ a military expedition. And McKay was not military, so in their eyes, no rules broken.

They started to walk back into the party room. Lorne caught the Marine's eye and jerked his head toward the entrance, telling him to give them some privacy.

Once the Marine was gone though, he turned back and come over to the couple.

"Pardon me Ma'am."

"Evan, tonight it's just Sam, _please_"

He sighed. "Alright, Sam. I know it's none of my business, but I feel I have to put my two cents in."

She nodded to him.

"You know I'm all for military protocol. That said, Sam, no one here cares if you're dating McKay. How many times had the IOA tried to shove it down our throats that this is _not_ a military operation. He's a civilian, and while yes, you may be the Leader of this expedition, you are more like a governor really, and certainly _they_ can date all they want."

"You're the best damn leader we could have gotten to replace Dr. Weir. You have proven yourself again and again, just how good you are at leading this place and defending us from _all_ hostilities, _including_ the IOA." "It's a common feeling of _all_ those here, Military and civilian alike, that _you_ are the _only_ leader we will accept."

Her expression darkened and Lorne place a hand on her arm. "Sam, I mean it. You deserve to be happy, you _can_ have _him_ **and** _Atlantis_." "In fact, rumor has it the Civilians and the Enlisted are thinking of drawing up a petition to have the frat regs loosened for those here long term. I know the officers would also go for it, we just haven't been asked yet."

"Evan, you know as well as I do, that we are still under military authority, under Presidential authority, and while it would be ideal, it's not something we should expect to happen."

"I understand that Sam. And I also know that change is gradual." "What I'm trying to say is give your city a chance to prove herself to you like you have to her people. _No one_ is going to say anything, I guarantee it. Don't give up Atlantis, and please don't give up _love_ either."

He turned and left, catching up with Cadman who had been guarding the door.

__

_Sam sighed and placed her head on his chest. She felt safe there, secure in his arms. Something she didn't think she had __**ever**__ felt, especially with her job being the most dangerous one in multiple galaxies. She wasn't about to give it up. But could Lorne be right? It seemed too good to be true, and probably was._

"He's right you know."

"Hmmm?" she said looking up at him.

"There really are more couples in this city than you can even guess. Some hide it, other's don't." "No one on Earth could ever expect us to dedicate our lives to _this_, to something so dangerous and so rewarding technologically to those back home and expect us to have no life outside of work. It might work in the military, but not for the rest of us."

"What are you saying Rodney?"

"Let's not hide it, but not flaunt it either. Most people already know, or at least those who count already know and _no one_ has a problem with it. Teyla wasn't the only one that noticed you leaving my quarters." Grinning he added, "Though there maybe a little jealousy that I caught such an _incredible_ woman!"

She smiled; her very best smile, the one she made sure was reserved for him only. It didn't take any work to keep it for him, because even her 'best smile' changed around him into something even deeper, something with even more meaning.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0

The moonlight illuminated the gorgeous looking couple on the balcony. It resembled one of those perfect scenes in the movies. Where everything is beautiful and romantic. The beautiful blonde with a gentleman's jacket around her shoulders, a hand sweeping the hair from her face, a gentle breeze making everything rustle. Yeah, it was like a scene straight from a love story.

He slowly moved in for a kiss.

It was the most romantic thing anyone in the gathering crowd had ever witnessed.

"Let's get out of here."

"Great idea!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Life completely got in the way of updating this chapter including taking my older two to the ER, and the baby getting chickenpox… *sigh* So here it is ;) please R&R!**

Chapter 11

New Years went off without a hitch, another successful bash. And then the IOA informed Carter that they would be doing an exhaustive review of her 9 months in command.

What a way to start off the New Year…

"Incoming wormhole"

Sam sighed, it wasn't just Woolsey this time. Him, she could somewhat manipulate but the rest were worse that all the politicians on Capitol Hill combined.

The 4 representatives emerged from the event horizon.

_I wonder if any of them will remember that I saved their asses from the flesh eating bugs and leave me the hell alone? I doubt it._

"Welcome gentlemen, Ma'am." She said to the four before her.

"Good to see you again Colonel Carter," Woolsey replied. The rest just gave her a slight nod of the head with the exception of Coolidge who deliberately looked her up and down with a smile that usually only graced the faces of slimeballs at bars looking to cause trouble with a pretty lady.

Sam shuddered and seriously contemplated kicking his ass and claiming self-defense from emotional trauma related to sexual harassment.

"If you'll follow me, I will show you to your quarters and you can relax and freshen up while the briefing room is prepared."

"We would first like to speak to all department heads, excluding yourself Colonel. Have them meet us in one hour." Coolidge said.

**An hour later in the briefing room:**

"The IOA wants this to be a Civilian run expedition." "Colonel Carter was our best choice at the time. She appeases both the military aspects, being a Colonel, and the civilian scientist here by being one of the foremost experts in several fields of science." "However, her assignment was only temporary and necessary while we searched for a permanent replacement for Dr. Weir. We also believe that maybe this is a chance to appease some of our foreign Ali's by replacing Colonel Carter with an internationally elected candidate. It just so happens that the specific Candidate is Chinese, Ms. Xiaoyi here." Said Coolidge

"Well then you can count us all out then" replied Sheppard.

Coolidge and Xiaoyi hardened their smug expressions and glowered at him.

"You don't have a choice Colonel, you are _ordered_ to continue your position as head of military here."

"Well with all do respect, I take my orders from the _American_ military not the Chinese. Do you see any Chinese soldiers here? Or are you going to bring your own?" Sheppard said with poorly hidden disgust.

"That also goes for the Civilian scientist, and you _can't_ order us to stay." Said McKay.

"So then we'll find replacements for all the civilians here," said Mr. Coolidge.

"And just how are you going to replace the best and the brightest, hmmmmn? With the not so good and rather dull?" retorted Rodney.

For the first time since the meeting began Woolsey actually moved. And that's all it was, an uncomfortable shifting in his seat and an audible sigh.

"Something to add Mr. Woolsey" Ms. Xiaoyi said.

"We've already been over this and you know my position, there's no need to… 'beat a dead horse' as they say."

_Interesting_, Rondey thought.

After a half hour of bickering and even yelling at ear splitting decibels, Sheppard and Rodney stormed out, followed closely by Keller, and the heads of a few other departments, even the head Chef.

**In the mess hall:**

"I thank you all for your support, and trust me I'm not going to go without a fight!" "I feel at home here, more at home than I've ever felt anywhere else, including Earth." "You all are my family." Sam gave them all a dazzling smile.

"However, if they want to replace me they will, and there's nothing any of us can do about it." "I can petition to stay on as a scientist and an addition to an AR team, but I don't think they're going to go for that either." "Rumor mill back at the SGC expects the new Deadalus Class 304 being commissioned to become my next assignment."

"What!" Rodney fumed. "They're going to take you from Commanding _Atlantis_, to being an engineer aboard some stupid ship?" "That weasel Woolsey and the rest of those ass kissing, conniving, manipulative… Coolidge has to be the most sexist… And that French guy, never could remember his name… and there's **no way** I'm staying with the Chinese control, that's almost as bad as a Russian take over…" His rant continued, but his words where increasingly intelligible as his face got redder and redder.

"Rodney… Rodney…. RODNEY!"

He finally stopped pacing and his rant abated.

"They mean take _Command_ of the ship, they even took my suggestion for a name." "The George Hammond."

"Oh." "But, still… they can't have you" He said as he folded his arms defiantly across his chest. It was cute, in a tantruming toddler sort of way.

"We all agree Colonel Carter." Added Teyla.

Nods all the way around.

Sam sighed. Sighing had become a common gesture of frustration for her lately.

"I think I need some air, I'm going to take a walk." She said as she gracefully got up and slipped out of the mess hall.

Woolsey had tried to get a tech to help him locate Carter with a modified lifesigns detector or even the city system, but they wouldn't do it. All flat out refused to help. It was infuriating, but understandable he supposed. Instead he had spent a full hour wandering the city, asking everyone he met if they knew where she was.

'_I never should have let her have the 2 week holiday. If I thought these people were loyal to her before, well now, she might as well be their deity. Removing her will not be easy.' He mused._

He finally found her. She was leaning over a railing of a secluded balcony taking in the breeze, sun, and ocean. She also wasn't alone.

He walked purposely toward the doorway but abruptly stopped when McKay reached out and lightly touched her arm. His hand slowly traced up and down her tricep as he spoke to her. Her head was bowed as if she were upset.

Woolsey was shocked that McKay was still breathing, let alone standing. He was _sure_ Carter would kill him at any minute. He knew there was no love between them, and a fierce rivalry. One of the reasons he wasn't sure she would have been able to effectively lead this expedition. But she had proved him wrong and had proven to be an effective, fair, level headed leader. She had the ability to sense the mood of those around her and respond accordingly. She handed out justice and mercy with an intuition and wisdom that borderlined the supernatural. It might have something to do with any number of things that have happened to her since they first opened the Stargate to other worlds over a decade ago.

Woolsey stood frozen, mouth agape when McKay tenderly kissed her forehead. Carter looked up to him and he planted an equally tender kiss on her lips, then pulled her into a consoling hug and smoothed her hair.

After what seemed like ages, Woolsey regained mobility. He turned and left. This was something that warranted further investigation. While he had fought vehemently for her to remain in charge, he could not over look the Commander of the base having a romantic relationship with anyone, let alone a member of the senior staff!

xxxxxx

Try as he might, he could not get one, not ONE person to comment on any relationship, hypothetical or real between the Colonel and the Dr.

Woolsey was furious, though you'd never see it. He was a master at controlling his outward emotions and choosing all the right words. On the outside he was calm and collected, but inside he was furious. Not one person would say even _one_ word on the subject. They all just stood at some form of attention (even the civilians) with a defiant expression and closed lips. _None_ of his tactics worked. He had never run into such a situation before.

He decided to find Larrin. He was sure his political prowess would prove effective at getting information from a Foreign Ali, even a Traveler.

Woolsey was left feeling like he had been thru every form of Medieval torture, and thoroughly assaulted in every form imaginable and she never even laid a finger on him. Even after a shower and some Athosian tea he still lapsed into bouts of pure terror and tremors.

Maybe she had a point that people couldn't be treated like machines and that people need emotional connections and to be able to express them. But these rules have been around for forever. He did had to admit, that it didn't' seem to interfere with the operations of the base, and certainly no one felt slighted. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Surely someone would at least want to take advantage and claim favoritism…

If Larrin had left him feeling violated, the impromptu committee that had formed to petition abolition of frat regs, left him feeling like his cheese had finally slipped off his cracker.

_Either I'm dreaming, or in some sort of psychiatric institution. What are these people thinkin?. They all but mutiny at getting a civilian in charge of this expedition; then they demand radical, unacceptable changes to decorum._

It was Woolsey's turn to take up sighing as a new hobby. He turned in for the night knowing that tomorrow would be a disaster. He had promised to present the committee and their arguments to the rest of the IOA. They also had a meeting with Larrin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As always, reviews are more than welcome.**

Chapter 12

"What can I do for you Dr. McKay?" Woolsey said while waving him inside his quarters.

"I need to talk to you about a few things."

"I'm on my way to a few meetings, can it wait?"

"Possibly, I mean it's not life or death or anything… actually, maybe, it could be… I'm sure someone is going to blow sooner or later…"

"Dr. McKay!"

"Right." "Sorry, I start rambling when I'm nervous"

"So I've noticed." "What can I help you with?"

Rodney felt a sense of confidence come over him all of the sudden. He folded his arms across his chest and stood in a threatening manner, glowering at the small man in front of him.

"Colonel Carter actually." "You can't seriously expect that we would take the IOA switching the leader of this expedition any time that they feel like it do you?"

"Is this a professional or _personal_ opinion?" Woolsey said as he poured himself another cup of now lukewarm coffee.

McKay's eyes narrowed even further "Does it make a difference?"

"Yes it does." "While no one will tell me anything, not even so much as the 'sky is blue'… I have reason to believe that you and Colonel Carter are a lot closer than co-workers."

"And why is that?"

"You know, I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." "I have only ever known you two to be at each other's throats, never in each other's arms." "Until yesterday, when I saw the two of you on a balcony near the north side of the city."

"And what about it? I'm a civilian, last time I knew I still had the freedom to date, or is that not allowed in Pegasus?"

"Look, I don't care what type of relationship _you_ have, but Colonel Carter is the leader of this base. That is something that isn't even tolerated in the civilian sector back on Earth, for a CEO to have relations with co-workers."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Yeah tell that to any good looking secretary with a paid for apartment and fancy dinners, and the wife left at home while the husband has yet _another_ business meeting." "Besides, this _isn't_ Earth, this isn't even the Milky Way galaxy. And if we are going to defend this place properly we need to have normal lives, to have families." "At any moment we could be completely cut off from Earth. As it is we have lost the intergalactic gate bridge, ships still take 3 weeks to a time and can only provide so much." "We have established trade relations with many worlds, not just for the sake of showing off our pretty faces, but because of the _real_ possibility that we may need to be 100% self sustainable." "We have even gone so far as to begin plans to set up manufacturing facilities for metal and wood works, pharmaceuticals, and cloth." "It's about time we started treating this place like what it really is, a Colony."

"Well you provide a good point, but you don't take any political agendas into consideration."

"Screw politics, we don't have time for it!" "We don't have the luxury of conniving and scheming when the Wraith are trying everything within their power to get to the Milky Way, to a new rich feeding ground, or the Asurans trying to kill off their food source." "Now ask yourself, who do you want in charge here when either of them come knocking at the door. Do you really want to trust a politician to keep them from finding Earth?"

"I get your point, trust me, I have fought to keep Colonel Carter in command of Atlantis." "But, no one in charge really sees the danger." "Out of sight, out of mind, not unlike many topics on Earth. Most people don't even realize where their food comes from, so you cannot expect them to understand what you are saying."

"However," Wolsey continued, "there may be a way to get them to see a little of what you are saying." "I don't want anyone put in danger, but maybe if you could convince the other members to join you on a few _easy_ missions, especially some of your relief mission of worlds culled or affected by the Hoffman drug or a flyby of a world destroyed by the Asurans, they may just loosen up a bit." "The trick is convincing them. The one and only time we went on an _easy_ mission, we nearly died. I think in a way they have forgotten that and how Colonel Carter was instrumental in ensuring our safety and escape, but in other ways, they'll be gun shy to try again."

McKay smiled, and evil devious smile. "Oh, I think I know someone who can be very convincing!"

"Who?"

"Ronin"

"I said convince, not intimidate and scare them."

"He can be very convincing,"

Xxxxxxxx

"Colonel Carter! What do you think you are doing?" Demanded Mr. Coolidge.

"Going off world."

"Why?"

"Because I was scheduled to speak with members of the trade summit and to take part in relief efforts to refugees taking shelter on Ja'leel."

"I would think you would have sent word that you would not be going, considering you should be here to begin with, not traipsing off on missions, let alone the fact that we are here to discuss your future here in Atlantis."

She walked up to him with a deadly purpose. For a brief moment he was literally in fear of his life.

"If you value the progress we have made in interstellar relations in the galaxy you would not have questioned me for a second." "You are just trying to prove to our Ali's of this galaxy, to the people of this command that you do not give a rats ass about anything other than your own political ambition or perverted fantasies."

She was furious, face red and her words burned like acid, "This expedition was sent here to obtain technological advances for Earth. The people sent thru that gate never expected to return to Earth, they all believed it was a one way trip. Every soul that stepped thru the gate expected to colonize another galaxy. You can deny that was the intent behind the mission all you want, but it's fact." "To the people here this isn't some duty station, or another research center, another lab, this is _home_, this their version of sailing to New World in 1492 or emulating the settlers of Plymouth."

"We came, we saw… and, we got our asses kicked. We found enemies here that make the Gould and Ori look like Monks. At least they only wanted to conquer and convert like the explorers of old." "The enemies here are out for utter annihilation."

"And yet you prance around here like a peacock, so sure of yourself, that you have the power to bully, the power to 'play the game' to your advantage. That you have the power to undress every female you see with your sick eyes like we are only here for your viewing pleasure."

She stepped closer daring him with her eyes to speak. Her posture, her Battle Dress Uniform, tack vest and arsenal of small arms strapped to various parts of her body was more than intimidating. Women never intimidated Coolidge, they were things, pretty things. But the woman before him now, was pure terror to him. He swallowed hard and felt his parched throat burning, and his heart race. Fight or flight, that's what normal people had for a reation, him? No, his was 'freeze' because he couldn't move a muscle or utter a sound.

Taking his silence as semi permission to keep monologing Carter continued, "Elizabeth Wier was this expedition's Queen, one they loved, cherished and obeyed willingly. She sacrificed herself for this city, for this colony, she paid the ultimate price for the position she held." "Are any of you willing to do the same? To lay down your lives for the people here, for the people of other worlds, and to be responsible for the souls of an entire galaxy?" "Because I am. I have laid down my life a thousand times over for the Milky Way, and I would do it a thousand times a thousand for the people here." "I will protect them from _every_ threat, including _**you!**_"

"One doesn't simply get elected by strangers or perform a hostile takeover here. If you are the leader, it is purely by the good grace of those that live here that allow you sit in that chair." "No one just takes that chair." "I was blessed, purely blessed, that I was tolerated long enough to prove myself to this city. And it was no easy task let me tell you. The shoes I'm trying to fill are _so_ big I could never hope to fully fill them. You can go ahead and try."

"Until you drag me kicking and screaming in chains thru that gate, I _will_ protect my family here and this galaxy. That includes going on missions when I must, whether you are here or not."

"Now you can go back to your scheming and plotting, and find Marines willing to take me down so you can haul me home for a Courts Martial, or you can get dressed and receive your first lesson on what it's like to command this expedition. I'll be damned if I'm just going to blindly hand over the reins, if anyone here wants to take over, they are going to have to prove themselves to _**me**_ first!"

With that she turned from the trembling red faced man before her, she grabbed her pack from the floor, her P-90 from a stunned Marine and headed towards the gate.

"Dial it up Chuck!" She said.

"Wait." Xiayoi said. "Give me a few minutes, I am going with you. While we will talk about your behavior later, I do think you are right about one thing. If anyone is going to take over, then they need to know exactly what they are getting into."

Ms. Xiayoi followed a Marine to get geared up, and other led a still stunned Coolidge to his quarters.

Xxxx

Woosley approached McKay with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Well done. Even though she really didn't have much time to rehearse, that was a wonderful speech."

"To tell you the truth, I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't see me, she just threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't wait until she got back to talk." "I've seen her fight, and seriously, boyfriend or not, I'm _not_ taking my chances." "That speech was all her." "I told you she was brilliant!" "and we didn't even need Ronin, tho I was thinking he may be needed for Mr. Coolidge's protection for a moment there."

Woolsey chuckled. "Not to sound selfish or anything, are you sure there's no danger on the planet we're going to, I mean you two _were_ shot down after all"

"There's always danger. You are in danger just being here, and not just from the inhabitants of the city itself, but at any moment a catastrophe can strike… an amnesia inducing sickness, crazy Ancient devise that causes explosive tumors or forced ascension, wraith or Asuaran attack…"

"You're making home sound pretty good right about now."

"Think it will work on Mr. Coolidge, because I really expect Carter to kill him if another female reports his wandering eyes."

"I don't think you have to worry about him. He looked like he had enough ogling for a day or two."

They approached the gate room where Carter, Sheppard, Ronin, Teyla, Xiayoi and the Frenchman waited with Major Lorne's team to leave. An extra team was demanded if they were going to go along, even to a 'friendly' planet.

**A/N: Every time I try to wrap this story up it seems very rushed and incomplete. It's very difficult to write a short Atlantis fic and have it feel 'whole' I guess. While this is supposed to be a 'romance' story it's very much the result of adventure too, so there are a few more things that need to happen before I can feel this story is complete.**

**My impatience gets the best of me sometimes because I have a thousand ideas for stories in my head. All A LOT shorter and pretty much just surrounds the romance rather than a whole story. But I will be patient and wait until this feels finished to me. Plus, I think I'm going to write while stories and **_**then**_** upload them. Plus have them read by a beta for errors and plot holes first.**


End file.
